Completely Love
by strawberry B
Summary: Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /CHANHUN/YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Strawberry B kembali dengan Ff baru

Chanhun Story..

Sebenernya ini bukan Strawberry yang bikin. Cuma, aku bantuin share ajah^^

Untuk yang masih nunggu ff Yaoi aku. Terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan setia nugguin ff aku ,maaf banget aku belum bisa post next chapter #Bow

Aku bakal usahain nanti bakal fast update setelah update nanti

Daripada banyak omong mendig langsung ke story aja cuss

Title : Completely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), other cast (find out in text)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated : T-M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

 **.**

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

Chapter 1 (He's my brother)

"Hei, tunggu!"  
"Cepatlah sedikit hyung, nanti kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah, dan aku tak mau telat di hari pertama sekolah"

Lelaki berbadan tinggi tegap menjulang itu berusaha mengejar lelaki yang tingginya juga hampir menyamainya. Mereka bangun kesiangan, dan Sehun, tidak ingin hari pertama masuk di sekolah Seoul Senior High School hancur karena terlambat dan dihukum. Ya, Sehun meminta dimasukkan disekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, kakaknya yang sekarang sudah kelas 3, kelas paling akhir. 

Setelah berlari-lari menuju halte bus, 5 menit kemudian bus yang mereka tunggu tiba. Chanyeol dan Sehun masuk ke dalam bus dan mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun untuk memecahkan keheningan.  
"Ya Sehun, ada apa?" sahut Chanyeol.  
"Apakah disekolahmu guru-guru yang mengajar disana berwajah sangar dan galak?"

Tiba-tiba ide jahil Chanyeol untuk mengerjai adiknya pun muncul. "Ah iya, kau tahu? Kim seongsaenim adalah guru tergalak yang ada di sekolahku. Dia takkan segan-segan menghukum muridnya untuk menggigiti sepatunya sendiri karena terlambat, walau barang sedetik." Chanyeol pun terkikik melihat adiknya Sehun langsung menampakkan wajah ketakutannya.

"Be-benarkah hyung? Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?" tanya Sehun dengan gemetar dan ketakutan. Chanyeol yang melihat nya pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, santai saja Hun. Kim seongsaenim memang galak, tapi dia tidak akan sampai menghukum muridnya dengan menggigiti sepatunya, paling dia hanya akan menghukum muridnya yang datang terlambat kesekolah walau barang sedetikpun dengan menyuruh muridnya berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 3 kali dan menulis 'aku tidak akan terlambat lagi' sebanyak 50 kali. Lagipula sekolahku tidak se menyeramkan yang kau pikirkan itu"

"Kali ini kau tidak berbohong padaku lagi, kan?" Sehun menunjukkan wajah datarnya, kesal karena telah dibohongi oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku serius." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, mereka pun turun di halte bus depan sekolah. Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya untuk mengajaknya turun. Mereka pun berjalan dan memasuki sekolah.

"Hun, kau masuk di kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 1C, hyung."

"Biar kuantar sampai kelasmu, kalau ada apa-apa kau datang ke kelasku saja, kelasku 3B, letaknya satu tingkat diatasmu."

Mereka pun sampai di kelas Sehun. Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sehun.

"Ini kelasmu. Kau masuk lah kedalam. Pulang sekolah nanti, ku tunggu kau di depan sekolah. Arraseo?"

"Ya hyung, terima kasih."

Chanyeol pun mengusak rambut Sehun sebentar lalu bergegas pergi ke kelasnya.

"Hei Chan, kulihat tadi kau berangkat sekolah tak sendirian. Dia siapa?"

Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol masuk ke kelasnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Agak malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dia adikku."

 **-TBC-**

Gimana?

Next?

Don't forget to review^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Competely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), and other cast (find out in the story)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated :T- M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

* * *

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

.

Chapter 2 (Introduce to the new world)

.

.

.

.

"Dia adikku."

"Adikmu? Park Sehun? Omo, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau dia sudah kembali dari China?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut nya.  
"Kau tak bertanya." Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun memang baru 2 hari kembali ke Seoul ke rumah ayah dan ibunya setelah 10 tahun berada di China. Ia pindah ke China pada umur 6 tahun dan tinggal disana bersama paman dan bibi Wu. Dan terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat Sehun pada umur 6 tahun dan saat itu umurnya baru 8 tahun, wajar saja jika sekarang ia terkejut melihat Sehun sudah sebesar ini.  
.

.

Sehun memasuki ruang kelas barunya dan mengambil tempat duduk kosong di barisan ketiga. Dia merasa canggung disini, Sehun memang tipe anak yang akan canggung bila berinteraksi dengan orang yang baru dikenal nya dan berada di lingkungan baru serta cenderung pendiam dan pemalu, namun bila sudah akrab Sehun akan menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan cerewet.

Sehun sedang melamun ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hai, bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya seseorang.

Sehun terkejut, lalu membalikkan badannya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dilihat nya seorang pria berkulit tan sedang tersenyum kepada nya sekaligus menunggu Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya, tentu, silakan" jawab Sehun pada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itupun langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Lelaki yang bernama Kai itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.  
"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun" jawab Sehun canggung sambil menjabat tangan Kai.  
"Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman yang baik, senang berkenalan denganmu."  
"Ya, senang juga berkenalan denganmu"  
.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Sehun pun bergegas keluar menuju depan gerbang sekolah, menemui hyungnya yang menunggu disana untuk pulang bersama.

"Hun, disini" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun berjalan ke arah gerbang.  
"Ah hyung, ayo kita pulang."  
"Chanyeol, tunggu!" teriak seeorang dari belakang saat Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan.  
"Uh, dia lagi" desah Chanyeol  
"Siapa hyung?"  
"Heh Chanyeol, tega sekali kau meninggalkan ku, kan kita sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama. Omo, Sehun!" Pekik Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun.  
Sehun pun bingung saat melihat orang yang disebelah hyungnya memanggil namanya, darimana ia tahu namanya?

"Hei Sehun, kau lupa kah padaku? Aigoo, tidakkah kau ingat? Aku Baekhyun, sahabat kecil hyungmu. Dulu kita selalu bermain bertiga di taman bermain."

Sehun mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalu.  
"Ah iya, aku ingat. Baekhyun hyung, lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa, aku rindu sekali padamu hyung. Ah kau sudah banyak berubah hyung, hampir saja aku tidak mengenali wajahmu. Ku kira kau melupakan ku saat aku pergi jauh sangat lama."

"Yak, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, kau lah yang melupakanku. Ah aku tak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini Sehun, aku sangat rindu sekali padamu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu hyung."

Sehun dan Baekhyun pun saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Sangat lama. Hingga membuat Chanyeol jengah melihat nya, merasa diacuhkan.

"Hei, sampai kapan kalian akan berpelukan seperti itu? Ayo Sehun, kita pulang, sebelum hari mulai gelap."

Chanyeol pun menarik lengan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yak Chanyeol ! Kejam sekali kau padaku." Teriak Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kami puulaaanggg"

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun tiba dirumah dan langsung disambut oleh ibunya di rumah.

"Aigoo, anak-anak ibu sudah pada pulang. Sehun, bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

"Biasa saja bu, tidak ada yang menarik. Aku pergi ke kamar dulu, bu."

Sehun pun hanya menjawab sekenanya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Ah anak itu lesu sekali. Sudah lah, Chanyeol kau masuklah ke kamarmu dan bersihkan dulu badanmu. Setelah itu kalau sudah selesai, kau ajak Sehun turun kebawah untuk makan malam."

"Baik lah bu."

Chanyeol pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, berniat untuk mengajak nya makan malam.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Chanyeol sambil mengetukkan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja hyung, pintunya tidak dikunci."

Chanyeol pun langsung membuka pintunya dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja belajarnya. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat meja belajarnya.

"Sehun, kita makan malam dulu ya. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu itu nanti."

"Baik lah hyung."

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi? Apakah kau sudah mempunyai teman baru?"

"Ya begitulah hyung, tak ada yang menarik. Aku sudah mendapatkan satu teman sebangku hyung, namanya Kai."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jangan sampai kau sendirian dikelas dan tak mempunyai teman. Ayo sekarang kita turun ke bawah untuk makan malam."

Setelah makan malam selesai, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun.

"Ya Hun, ada apa?"

"Eum, hyung bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu? Sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama dan aku merindukannya."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur ia sangat malu untuk mengatakan ini pada hyungnya.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum geli melihat adiknya. Gemas akan tingkah adiknya yang malu-malu.

"Tentu saja boleh Hun, aku senang jika kau mau tidur bersamaku. Ayo ke kamarku."

Chanyeol pun mengusak surai kecoklatan nya dengan lembut dan menarik tangannya.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

Kini mereka tengah berbaring bersama, dengan posisi berhadapan dan saling memeluk.

"Selama aku pergi, kau melakukan apa saja disini? Apakah kau tidak merasakan kesepian tanpa aku? Pasti hari-harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku? Jujur, aku sangat kesepian tanpamu. Aku tak punya teman untuk kuajak bermain. Tetapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu menemaniku, juga ayah dan ibu, jadi aku tidak begitu merasa kesepian."

"Kau beruntung sekali hyung"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun tertunduk. Sedikit terisak pelan. Chanyeol yang melihat pun langsung memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kenapa bersedih begitu? Ada apa? Mau berbagi cerita denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Hari-hariku di China selama 10 tahun tidak semenyenangkan punyamu, hyung. Aku sangat kesepian. Aku awalnya tak bisa berbahasa China sehingga menyebabkanku susah memiliki teman. Setiap hari aku hanya ditemani oleh paman dan bibi Wu, serta Yifan gege, anak paman dan bibi Wu. Yifan gege sendiri sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri pengganti dirimu selama aku disana. Yifan gege yang selalu mengajariku berbahasa China dan menemaniku kemanapun. Dia sangat baik padaku, hyung. Tapi jujur aku sangat kesepian, aku sudah sangat lama menantikan saat ini, saat kembali lagi ke Seoul ke rumah ayah, ibu, dan hyung. Kadang aku berpikir, apa alasan ayah dan ibu tiba-tiba menitipkan aku pada paman dan bibi Wu di China saat aku kecil? Apakah aku sangat nakal waktu kecil sehingga ayah dan ibu membenciku dan menitipkan aku pada paman dan bibi Wu?"

Sehun pun mulai terisak. Chanyeol pun langsung memeluknya erat, lalu mengangkat dagunya agar bisa menatap wajah. Dihapusnya air mata di wajah adiknya itu.

"Kau anak yang sangat baik, Sehun. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat nakal. Pasti ayah dan ibumu punya alasan yang tidak bisa mereka katakan padamu. Ayah dan ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan dan merindukan dirimu saat kau berada di China." Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar lalu mengusak rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "Jangan bersedih lagi ya, sekarang kan kau sudah kembali kerumah. Hyung berjanji hyung akan selalu ada disampingmu, hyung takkan pernah meninggalkan mu."

Chanyeol pun mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut, "Sudah lah, mari kita tidur. Kau tidak mau disuruh menggigiti sepatumu oleh Kim seongsaenim kan besok?" Chanyeol tertawa geli.

"Yak hyung, jangan bercanda !"

Sehun pun memukul dada Chanyeol, disaat seperti ini hyungnya bisa saja mengerjainya. Sehun pun tertawa masam mendengarnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun mulai memejamkan mata untuk tidur dengan posisi saling memeluk

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Next?

Don't forget to review^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Competely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), and other cast (find out in the story)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated :T- M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

 **.**

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

* * *

Chapter 3 (The wrong things)

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini masih jam 05.30, memang terlalu cepat tetapi Sehun sudah biasa bangun jam segini karena ketika di China ia harus membantu bibi Wu dulu di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Dirasakannya pinggangnya yang dipeluk erat oleh kakaknya, Chanyeol. Dipandangnya wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Ah, dia sangat rindu sekali dengan wajahnya. Sudah 10 tahun lamanya ia tak melihat wajah Chanyeol, dan sudah banyak perubahan pada Chanyeol. Sehun akui, kakaknya semakin tampan. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan damai itu.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun memegang pipi Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol tak akan terganggu dan terbangun karenanya. Dielusnya pipi kakaknya itu dengan lembut. Sungguh, Sehun sangat rindu dengan kakaknya.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol, lalu dengan perlahan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. Ia ingin ke dapur dan melihat apakah ibunya sudah bangun atau belum.

Saat sehun bergerak perlahan, tiba-tiba Chanyeol terbangun, lalu kembali memeluk adiknya itu.

"Kau mau kemana Hun? Kenapa bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sayu dan mata menyipit khas orang baru bangun tidur.  
"Ah hyung, maaf aku membangunkan mu ya? Aku ingin ke dapur dan melihat apakah ibu sudah bangun atau belum, aku ingin membantunya.

Kalau hyung masih mengantuk, tidur lagi saja. Nanti ku bangunkan lagi saat akan berangkat sekolah. Maafkan aku hyung, karena membuat mu terbangun."

"Tak apa, ya sudah. Nanti bangun kan aku lagi ya."  
"Ya hyung."

Sehun menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Dilihat nya ibunya sedang memasak.

"Ibu, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"  
"Ah Sehun, kau sudah bangun? Cepat sekali. Kau mau membantu ibu? Baiklah, tolong ambilkan bumbu dapur ya."  
"Baik bu."

Sehun mengambil bumbu dapur di pantry dan memberi nya pada ibu. Dilihatnya ibu sedang memotong bawang.

"Ibu mau memasak apa?"  
"Ibu ingin memasak nasi goreng kimchi saja untuk sarapan."  
"Aku sering membantu bibi Wu dulu saat akan memasak makanan untuk sarapan. Dan bibi Wu senang sekali membuat nasi goreng China."  
"Ah, apa ini sebabnya kau selalu bangun sepagi ini Sehun? Kau sering membantu bibi memasak untuk sarapan di pagi hari ya?"  
"Iya bu, aku sudah terbiasa bangun sepagi ini. Oh ya bu, ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?"  
"Kau tolong siapkan piring saja di meja makan, sebentar lagi sudah selesai masakannya. Oh ya, jika sudah selesai, tolong bangunkan hyungmu ya. Suruh dia untuk mandi lalu siap-siap setelah itu suruh dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan."  
"Baik bu."

Setelah menata rapi piring di meja, Sehun bergegas ke kamar Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya. Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan dilihatnya Chanyeol masih tidur pulas. Membuatnya tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Hyung.. Chanyeol hyung.. bangunlah, ini sudah siang."

Digoyangkannya badan Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya. Chanyeol pun menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Masih setengah sadar, Chanyeol melirik Sehun disampingnya.

"Jam berapa ini, Hun?"  
"Jam 06.30, hyung. Cepatlah kau bangun lalu mandi, setelah itu bersiap-siap dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Aku tak mau terlambat hyung, jadi cepatlah."  
"Baiklah Hun."

Chanyeol pun bangun dari tidurnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung, mau kusiapkan seragam mu tidak?"  
"Ya Hun, terima kasih."

Sehun pun menyiapkan baju seragam untuk Chanyeol. Setelah itu dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

15 menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah siap dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Dilihatnya Sehun, ibu, dan ayahnya sedang sarapan. Ditariknya kursi ke belakang, lalu Chanyeol duduk di kursinya.

"Pagi ibu, ayah."  
"Ya, pagi." sahut ibu dan ayahnya.  
"Chanyeol, Sehun, kalian berangkat bersama kan? Mau berangkat bersama ayah naik mobil ke sekolah?"  
"Ah tidak usah ayah, kami bisa menaiki bus umum, ya kan Sehun?"  
"Ya ayah, aku setuju dengan Chanyeol hyung. Lagipula kami tidak ingin merepotkan ayah dan membuat ayah terlambat pergi ke kantor."  
"Ah tidak sama sekali, Sehun. Tapi baiklah, jika itu mau kalian, tapi hati-hati ya. Chanyeol, jaga adikmu, jangan kau tinggalkan. Dia belum hafal betul jalan dari rumah ke sekolah. Sehun, jangan nakal ya pada hyung mu. Turuti apa kata hyungmu."  
"Ya ayah, aku takkan nakal dan menuruti apa kata Chanyeol hyung."  
"Ya ayah, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tahu jalan ke kelasmu kan?  
"Ya hyung, aku sudah hafal."  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal pergi ke kelasku ya? Jaga dirimu."  
"Ya hyung, kau juga jaga dirimu. Hati-hati hyung."  
Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Sehun dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya, dilihatnya Kai, teman sebangku barunya sudah sampai duluan daripadanya.

"Hai, Sehun."  
"Hai Kai-ssi, kau datang pagi sekali, bahkan lebih dulu dariku."  
"Ah iya kemarin aku agak datang kesiangan karena jalanan macet, jadi untuk menghindari macet, aku berangkat pagi sekali."  
Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai.  
"Oh begitu. Memangnya rumah mu dimana? Kau kesini naik apa?"  
"Ah aku tinggal di apartemen di daerah Cheongdamdong. Aku berangkat dengan mengendarai motor."  
"Ah pantas saja, rumahmu jauh dari sini."  
"Kalau kau Sehun, kenapa kau selalu datang pagi sekali?"  
"Aku selalu bangun pagi, dan aku berangkat bersama hyungku naik bus umum. Kami harus datang lebih pagi karena kalau terlalu siang bus akan sangat ramai, dan pasti jalanan macet."  
"Hyungmu bersekolah disini juga?"  
"Ya, hyungku kelas 3, namanya Chanyeol hyung."  
"Chanyeol sunbae? Kau adiknya? Chanyeol sunbae yang terkenal di sekolah itu kan?"  
"Wah, aku tak menyangka hyungku bisa terkenal dan dikenal banyak orang." jawab Sehun dengan tertawa geli.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan adiknya, haha." Gurau Kai.

Bel pun berbunyi. Lee seongsaenim menyudahi pelajaran dan keluar. Murid-muridpun berhamburan keluar untuk istirahat.

"Sehun, kau tidak istirahat? Mau ke kantin dan makan bersamaku?" ajak Kai.  
"Baiklah, aku mau."

Saat Kai dan Sehun akan keluar kelas, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Sehun !"  
"Ah hyung, kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa kau kemari, hyung?"  
"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan bersama di kantin. Cepatlah, Baekhyun sudah menunggu di kantin."  
Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol tertuju pada seseorang disebelah Sehun.

"Hun, itu teman barumu?"  
"Ah iya hyung, hampir saja aku lupa. Kenalkan hyung, ini Kai, teman sebangku ku yang kuceritakan kemarin padamu. Kai, kenalkan ini Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Kai sambil mengenalkan satu sama lain.

"Wah akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol sunbae yang terkenal itu, annyeong sunbae aku Kai, teman sebangkunya Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, sunbae." Ucap Kai dengan semangat.

"Aku Chanyeol, hyungnya Sehun. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu. Aku tidak se terkenal yang kau kira itu Kai. Oh iya, terima kasih ya kau sudah mau menemani Sehun di kelas. Kuharap kau betah berteman dengan Sehun."  
"Tak perlu berterima kasih sunbae, aku senang berteman dengan Sehun."

.

"Sehun"  
"Ya Kai, ada apa?"  
"Pulang sekolah nanti maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku ingin mencari buku fiksi ilmiah."  
"Eum Kai, kurasa hari ini aku tak bisa. Ada tugas dari Choi seongsaenim yang belum aku kerjakan. Lagipula, aku belum meminta izin pada Chanyeol hyung, aku takut dia akan memarahiku nanti. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"  
"Ya sudah tak apa, besok saja. Tapi benar kan kau mau menemani ku?"  
"Ya hyung, aku mau. Nanti"  
"Oke, baiklah."

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Chanyeol langsung saja memasuki ruang kelas Sehun setelah dipastikan guru dikelas Sehun sudah keluar. Chanyeol pun menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membereskan buku dimejanya.

"Sehun-ah !"  
"Hyung, kau mengagetkan ku saja. Kenapa kau kemari? Tunggu saja di depan gerbang, itu merepotkanmu."  
"Kau tak suka aku ke kelasmu?"  
"Ani, bukan begitu hyung.."  
"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

Chanyeol pun langsung menarik lengan Sehun.

"Kai, aku pamit duluan ya."  
"Ya Sehun, hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa ya besok temani aku."  
"Ya, Kai."

.

.

"Sehun, kau ada janji apa dengan Kai?"

Kini mereka tengah duduk di halte bus depan sekolah. Bus yang mereka tunggu belum datang juga.

"Ani hyung, bukan apa-apa. Kai mengajakku untuk pergi ke toko buku hari ini, tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Choi seongsaenim. Lagipula aku takut pergi tanpa izin darimu. Jadi aku akan pergi besok, hyung mengizinkanku kan?"  
"Ya sudah, kalau kau ingin pergi dengan Kai, hyung izinkan. Sini, kemarikan ponselmu."

Chanyeol pun mengulurkan tangannya berniat meminta ponsel Sehun.

"Untuk apa, hyung?"  
"Aku harus punya nomormu dan kau harus punya nomorku. Aku baru berganti ponsel dan kartu baru, jadi aku tak mempunyai nomormu. Kalau kau masih ada nomorku, hapus saja. Sini, berikan ponselmu."

Sehun pun memberikan ponsel nya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambilnya, lalu memasukkan nomornya kedalam ponsel Sehun dan memasukkan nomor Sehun kedalam ponsel Chanyeol. Lalu mengembalikan lagi ponsel Sehun.

"Sekarang, kita saling terhubung. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa kabari aku, atau aku akan khawatir setengah mati padamu."

"Ya, hyung."

Bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Sehun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah."

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Sehun. Chanyeol melihat Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas nya di meja belajar.

"Ada apa hyung?"  
Sehun menoleh kearah hyungnya.  
"Tak apa Hun, aku hanya ingin menemanimu belajar."  
"Hyung tak belajar?"  
"Aku bosan. Aku tidur dikamarmu ya."  
"Ya hyung. Harusnya kau lebih banyak belajar hyung, kau kan sudah mendekati ujian untuk kelulusan."  
"Tanpa belajar aku sudah pintar." Chanyeol pun tertawa.  
Sehun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kau mau masuk universitas mana, hyung?"  
"Aku tak tahu, Hun. Dimana saja boleh asal aku bisa kuliah dengan baik."

Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling kamar Sehun. Ternyata adiknya ini rajin sekali. Ia memiliki banyak buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak nya. Matanya seketika menangkap ada sebuah boneka di atas nakas. Diambilnya boneka itu dari atas nakas.

"Hun, ini milikmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.  
Sehun menoleh kearah hyungnya dan melihat apa yang dipegang oleh hyungnya.

"Ya hyung itu milikku."  
"Ini boneka rillakuma kan? Sejak kapan kau menyukai boneka ini?"  
"Ah hyung, sebenarnya itu dari Yifan gege. Waktu dia mengajakku jalan-jalan, dia membelikanku boneka itu. Yifan gege bilang boneka itu akan menjadi temanku bila aku sedang sendirian dan tak ada Yifan gege. Dan akhirnya aku menyukai boneka itu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Seperti apa sosok Yifan sebenarnya yang selalu dibicarakan oleh adiknya itu? Bahkan ia saja belum pernah diajak ayah atau ibunya untuk berkunjung ke China menemui paman dan bibi Wu serta Yifan.

"Hun, tugasmu belum selesai?"  
"Sedikit lagi, hyung. Kau sudah mengantuk? Harusnya hyung tidur duluan saja, tak usah menungguku."  
"Sini, biar kubantu."

Chanyeol pun duduk disamping Sehun lalu membantu Sehun untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sehun pun hanya memperhatikan kakaknya ini yang sedang membantunya. Ternyata Chanyeol sangat cerdas. Hebat sekali dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya ini yang menurutnya sangat rumit, meskipun Sehun termasuk pintar juga, namun hyungnya lebih pintar.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita tidur."  
Chanyeol merapikan buku Sehun lalu menarik lengan adiknya itu untuk mengajaknya tidur.

"Gomawo, hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.  
Chanyeol pun mengusak surai Sehun dengan gemas sambil tersenyum.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tidur saling berhadapan dengan posisi saling memeluk. Sehun pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol pun memandangi Sehun dalam tidurnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat adiknya ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan sekali. Kelopak matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang bersih putih pucat dan halus seperti susu, dan bibirnya.. bibir mungilnya yang merah muda semanis cherry pun itu sangat menggoda.

Astaga, apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh dilakukan olehnya. Chanyeol pun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, berusaha mengusir pikirannya itu. Namun ada hal yang berbeda dirasakan oleh hatinya ketika melihat Sehun. Rasa ingin selalu dekat dan rasa ingin melindungi Sehun sangat tak ingin berpisah lagi dari Sehun. Dia selalu ingin berada disamping Sehun.

"Hyung aku tahu kau daritadi sedang menatapku. Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan anehmu itu dan tidur lah." Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Chanyeol panik. Ternyata Sehun belum sepenuhnya tertidur dan menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya.  
"A-apa yang k-kau katakan. Jangan terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun, aku tak menatapmu daritadi."  
"Kenapa kau tergagap? Kau gugup? Akui saja, hyung." Sehun terkikik geli dalam tidurnya."  
"Ah sudah lah, aku mau tidur."  
Chanyeol pun semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun, aku menyayangimu."

Bisik Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

TBC

* * *

Hi^^

Maaf banget buat yag nunggu lama ff ini.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kritik dan saran yah ^^

ditunggu loh hehe

Next?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Competely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), and other cast (find out in the story)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated :T- M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

 **.**

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

.

.

Chapter 4 (One step to be more closer)

"Sehun !"  
"Oh Kai, kau sudah datang."

Kai duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Hei, hari ini jadi kan?"  
"Ya, tentu."  
"Bagaimana kalau sehabis ke toko buku kita berjalan-jalan sebentar? Kebetulan di pusat kota sedang ada festival."  
"Hm.. aku harus bilang pada Chanyeol hyung dulu"  
"Ya sudah tak apa, kau izin saja dulu"

"Hei brotha!"  
Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Hei, kau kenapa? Lesu sekali" tanya Baekhyun.  
Memang yang dilakukan Chanyeol dari tadi hanya menumpukan dagunya pada satu tangan sambil bersender pada tembok. Terlihat lesu sekali sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tak apa, hanya sedang bosan saja" sahut Chanyeol malas.

"Oh ayolah, jangan seperti itu. Ah, bagaimana setelah pelajaran Kim seongsaenim kita pergi ke kantin? Aku yang traktir, tenang saja"  
"Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau yang minta di traktir"  
"Ehe, aku baru saja mendapat amplop, haha"

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya saat dirasa ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Satu pesan diterimanya. Dari Sehun, adiknya.

 **Sehun-ah**  
 _Hyung_

Chanyeol pun langsung membalasnya.

 **Chanyeol hyung**

 _Ada apa Hun?_

 **Sehun-ah**  
 _Ani hyung, eum bolehkah aku pulang lebih lama? Aku dan Kai akan berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah ke toko buku nanti._

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa saat Sehun pergi bersama orang lain ia merasa tak rela? Ini sungguh aneh.

 **Chanyeol hyung**  
 _Baiklah, tak apa. Jangan pulang larut malam. Pukul 8 malam kau harus sudah ada dirumah._

Sehun pun tersenyum membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Senang sekali ia bisa diizinkan pergi dengan Kai.

 **Sehun-ah**  
 _Aku mengerti hyung, gomawo. Aku menyayangimu_.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Adiknya ini sangat menggemaskan sekali. Ah, dia merindukannya sekarang, walau baru tadi pagi berpisah dan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Entah kenapa, ia bingung sendiri.

"Hei bung, kau sehat kan? Tingkah mu aneh sekali.. apa perlu kubawa ke rumah sakit?"  
Baekhyun merinding melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.  
"Sialan kau, aku baik baik saja!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Baekhyun.  
"Yak! Sakit Chanyeol, aish. Kau aneh! Tadi lesu seperti orang mau mati, sekarang senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila sambil memandangi layar ponsel. Benar benar tidak waras."  
"Sekali lagi kau bilang aku tidak waras, ku patahkan lenganmu."  
"Yak yak Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun, ayo kita pergi sekarang."  
"Iya Kai, kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul ke tempat parkir."

Sehun pun membereskan buku bukunya. Dia melihat layar ponselnya, ada satu pesan masuk.

 **Chanyeol hyung**  
 _Hei, kau jadi pergi?_

 **Sehun-ah**  
 _Ya hyung, kenapa?_

 **Chanyeol hyung**  
 _Ah tak apa. Ingat jangan pulang lebih dari pukul 8, atau ibu akan mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau ada apa apa hubungi aku.  
_  
 **Sehun-ah**  
 _Ya hyung, aku takkan lupa. Hyung pulang lah kerumah.  
_  
Chanyeol lesu. Biasanya ia akan pulang bersama adiknya, sekarang harus pulang sendiri. Dia benar benar merindukan adiknya.

"Hei, lama sekali, ada masalah?" Tanya Kai saat Sehun baru sampai di tempat parkir.  
"Ani, tadi aku harus mengantarkan buku dulu ke ruang guru. Ayo pergi."

Kai memberikan helm kepada Sehun, lalu menyuruh nya naik ke motornya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari dari tadi? Kau hanya berputar putar dari satu rak ke rak lain tetapi belum satupun buku yang kau pegang." Tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti Kai dari belakang.  
"Buku yang kucari belum ketemu"  
"Memangnya buku jenis apa yang kau cari?"  
"Komik sinchan edisi terbaru, ehe"  
"Hah? Komik? Hei kau bilang ingin mencari buku fiksi ilmiah, kenapa malah mencari komik? Tak ku sangka, bukannya belajar kau malah membaca komik"  
"Ani, bukan begitu. Aku hanya membaca komik sesekali saja. Lagipula buku sejenis fiksi ilmiah dirumahku sudah banyak. Sekali kali aku juga harus menambah koleksi komikku. Aku juga jarang membaca komik, karena aku takut ketahuan ibuku, dia akan marah kalau aku membaca komik, makanya setiap aku membeli komik, selalu ku sembunyikan di tempat rahasia. Kau, jangan beri tahu ibuku ya"  
"Ya ya terserah padamu" ucap Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Cepat lah temukan komik yang kau cari itu lalu kita ke tempat yang kau maksud itu. Aku tak boleh pulang larut malam"  
"Ya, sebentar lagi.. ah! Ketemu." Ucap Kai sambil mengambil buku komik dari rak buku paling atas.

Setelah membayar komik, merekapun melanjutkan pergi ke pusat kota untuk melihat festival tahunan.

"Kai, ayo kita pulang. Sudah hampir jam 8, ibuku pasti sudah menungguku."  
Ucap Sehun setelah mereka menikmati festival dan juga kembang api dari festival.  
"Ah ya aku lupa, ayo kita pulang."

"Sehun, terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku seharian ini, ini sungguh menyenangkan."

"Ya Kai, aku juga ingin berterima kasih, sungguh hari ini hari yang menyenangkan. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah."  
"Ya tak masalah, lain kali kalau ada waktu bisa kan kita pergi bersama lagi?"  
"Ya tentu. Ya sudah aku masuk dulu, kau pulang lah."  
"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."  
"Ya, hati hati dijalan."

Setelah dilihat motor Kai sudah tak nampak Sehun baru memasuki rumahnya. Dia berbalik badan hendak memasuki rumahnya, namun Sehun terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Omo! Hyung, kau mengagetkanku!"

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri dibelakangku?"

"Eum, baru saja. Dari tadi aku hanya menunggu di depan pintu, saat kau datang aku baru menghampirimu."

"Harusnya kau tak usah menungguku. Ayo masuk hyung, di luar dingin."

"Ah ayo kita masuk. Kau lapar tidak? Kau harus makan, ibu membuatkanmu sup rumput laut kesukaanmu." Chanyeol merangkul bahu adiknya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Ah benarkah? Wah pasti lezat."

"Ya, tentu."

Kai merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Senyum terpaut di wajahnya kala mengingat bagaimana tadi dia menghabiskan waktu sorenya bersama Sehun. Dia sendiri pun sangat bingung kenapa dirinya begitu aneh seperti ini, padahal ini biasa saja.

"Hah, seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta saja aku senyum senyum sendiri. Aku pasti sudah gila."

Kai menarik selimut nya dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

 _'Aku sangat bahagia bisa berada di dekatmu selama itu, meski aku ingin sekali berada di dekatmu lebih lama lagi. Kita memang baru saling mengenal, tetapi bisakah kita menjadi lebih dekat? Bisakah kita memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman?' -_ _ **Kai**_

.

.

.

TBC

Next?

Terimakasih untuk saran kalian yang nyuruh refisi summarynya^^

See you in next update...


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Competely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), and other cast (find out in the story)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated :T- M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

 **.**

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

Chapter 5 ( Ignore the mistakes)

"Sehun"  
Chanyeol mengetuk pintu Sehun. Dan segera mendapat balasan dari dalam.  
"Ya hyung, masuk saja, tidak dikunci"  
"Kau sudah mau tidur ya? Apa aku mengganggumu? Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"  
"Ya, kemarilah hyung."  
Sehun menggeser posisi tidurnya agar Chanyeol bisa tidur disebelahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi sering ke kamarmu dan kau harus berbagi tempat tidurmu."  
"Itu tak masalah, aku senang bisa tidur bersamamu hyung."  
"Lain kali kau harus tidur bersamaku di kamarku, eoh?"  
"Ya, hyung"

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi diantara mereka berdua. Keduanya belum memejamkan matanya, tetapi pikiran mereka melayang kemana mana. Tak ada yang berusaha memulai percakapan lagi. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol angkat suara lagi.

"Hei"  
"Ya, hyung?"  
"Bagaimana harimu hari ini? Apa menyenangkan? Kau pergi kemana saja tadi?"  
"Eung, ya hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku hanya pergi ke toko buku dan melihat kembang api di festival. Hanya itu hyung"  
Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun terkejut. Matanya membola lalu membalikkan badannya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menunduk.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau bilang apa tadi?"  
Chanyeol mendongak. Menatap tepat pada manik hazel milik Sehun.  
"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat"  
Chanyeol memeluk Sehun. Masih tetap menatap matanya, menyiratkan kasih sayang. Yang ditatap hanya diam terpaku, tak bisa berkata apa apa. Terlalu terkejut hingga lidahnya terasa kelu.

Pandangannya turun pada bibirnya. Sumpah, demi Tuhan dia ingin sekali mencicipinya. Tapi, bolehkah?

Meskipun sekeras apapun dia menahan, akhirnya batinnya terkalahkan. Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, demi apapun dia ingin mencicipinya sekarang atau ia akan mati penasaran.

Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir Sehun. Baru hanya sebatas menempel. Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan hyungnya, namun tak berniat melepas atau mendorongnya. Entah kenapa semua badannya terasa kaku.

Karena tak menerima penolakan, Chanyeol mulai melumatnya dengan lembut. Lembut sekali sampai Sehun terbuai. Namun tak berani membalasnya, masih terlalu terkejut dan belum terbiasa.

Chanyeol terus memperdalam ciumannya. Sial, ia tak tau jika bibir adiknya ini sangat manis sehingga sangat memabukkan. Ia terus melumatnya sampai habis seakan tak ada kesempatan lain lagi. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rahangnya dengan lembut dan menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dekat. Lalu menggigit kecil bibir Sehun.

"Eungh.."  
Satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Sehun. Sehun tak tau kalau ciuman itu rasanya senikmat ini. Selama ini ia hanya melihat di televisi saja, itupun hanya di drama yang suka ditonton oleh bibi Wu. Dan sekarang ia merasakannya sendiri. Dicium oleh hyungnya sendiri. Sungguh, Sehun sangat polos, bahkan dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil merasakannya.

Chanyeol terus melahap bibir Sehun, menggigit-gigit bibirnya, walau Sehun tak membalasnya tak apa, asalkan ia tak menolak dan mendorongnya. Meskipun belum berani untuk mengajak lidahnya berperang di dalam mulut Sehun tetapi hanya dengan menikmati bibirnya yang sangat manis ini pun sangat memabukkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan erangan yang tak sengaja dikeluarkan oleh Sehun membuatnya makin bergairah lagi. Di elus nya tengkuk leher Sehun, serta diusapnya pipi halus adiknya itu, Chanyeol terus melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

Sehun mendorong dada Chanyeol karena pasokan oksigen di paru parunya sudah habis. Seakan mengerti permintaan Sehun, Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, melihat bibir adiknya yang sedikit memerah karena ulahnya, lalu mengecupnya lagi sekilas. Keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah. Chanyeol tersenyum, memegang pipi Sehun sambil menatap matanya.

"Aku menyayangimu, sangat."  
Chanyeol pun memeluk Sehun lagi.

Sinar matahari masuk melewati celah celah kecil dari jendela, menusuk sedikit ke celah matanya. Sehun terbangun, sudah pagi ternyata. Melihat kesamping kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya erat seperti guling. Dia masih terkejut dengan kejadian semalam. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Bukannya mereka saudara sekandung? Ini aneh.

Menggerakkan badannya sedikit, Sehun berusaha untuk bangun dan lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol terbangun, dia membuka matanya.

"Pagi Sehun"

Sehun terdiam. Menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih sayu khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"P-pagi j-juga hyung"  
Sial. Kenapa jadi salah tingkah begini? Sehun jadi kikuk sendiri, tak tau kenapa.

"Eum, maafkan aku. Soal itu..."

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Ah iya, eum, itu... lupakan saja. Bangunlah, sudah pagi. Cepat mandi atau kau akan terlambat."

Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku berangkat, bu!"  
Teriak Sehun sambil menutup pintu. Tak lama suara dibelakangnya mengikuti.  
"Aku juga berangkat bu! Sehun tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Sehun di depannya. Meraih tangan Sehun dan membuat Sehun berhenti berjalan.

"Yak, kenapa cepat sekali, aku lelah" Chanyeol sampai terengah-engah mengejar Sehun.

"Salahmu, kenapa begitu lambat sekali? Cepatlah, kita akan terlambat kalau seperti ini terus."

"Maafkan aku. Lagipula ini masih pukul 07.00, masih ada 30 menit untuk sampai kesekolah tanpa terlambat. Ayolah, kau marah?"  
"Ah sudahlah diam saja hyung."

Chanyeol diam. Tapi tangannya memegang jemari tangan Sehun. Erat sekali. Ah sial, ini semakin membuat Sehun salah tingkah dan bingung. Merasa bersalah juga karena tadi ia sedikit memarahi hyungnya.

"Hyung"  
"Hm?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku sedikit memarahimu. Maafkan aku juga tadi meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud..."  
"Sudah lah lupakan saja, tak apa. Itu salahku juga."  
Chanyeol tersenyum, sambil mengusak rambut Sehun dengan lembut, tangan yang satunya juga belum lepas, masih menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun ikut tersenyum, rasanya ia sudah berlaku sangat jahat sekali pada hyungnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memasuki gerbang sekolah. Masih dengan posisi tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Sehun!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang.  
Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.  
"Oh, hai Kai"

Kai menghampiri Sehun, lalu merangkul pundaknya. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau melepas tangan Sehun.  
"Ayo kita masuk ke kelas bersama"  
"Ah iya. Hyung, aku dan Kai ke kelas duluan ya"  
"Annyeong sunbae, kami duluan ya" Kai menyapa Chanyeol ramah.  
"Ah ya sudah, aku juga ingin ke kelasku. Hati hati, Sehun."  
"Ya, hyung. Kau juga"

Kai dan Sehun berjalan bersama memasuki Chanyeol yang masih terdiam sambil memperhatikan keduanya. Ini aneh. Ia sangat tak rela Kai dengan Sehun. Entah kenapa.

 **Flashback on**

 _Setelah memarkirkan motornya di parkiran yang terletak di luar gerbang sekolah, ia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap Sehun bersama Chanyeol, hyungnya, berjalan berdua memasuki gerbang sekolah juga. Tapi tunggu. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun. Ini aneh. Mereka kakak beradik, tapi kenapa Kai merasa ada yang aneh antara Sehun dengan Chanyeol? Apalagi tatapan Chanyeol pada Sehun saat mengobrol, sungguh berbeda. Seperti ada perasaan lain. Ia merasa tak rela Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun. Apakah ia cemburu? Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah mereka saudara kandung? Ini sungguh aneh.  
Kai mengejar Sehun, berusaha mengajak Sehun ke kelas bersama dan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dari Sehun._

 _"Sehun!"  
Yang dipanggilnya pun menoleh ke belakang.  
"Oh, hai Kai"  
Langsung saja Kai merangkul pundak Sehun. Sesekali matanya melirik ke bawah. Syukurlah, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun.  
"Ayo kita pergi ke kelas bersama"  
Kai berusaha melepaskan Sehun dengan Chanyeol, kelihatan jahat memangnya, tapi entahlah, ia tak rela Sehun dengan hyungnya sendiri.  
"Oh iya. Hyung, aku dan Kai ke kelas duluan ya"  
"Annyeong sunbae, kami ke kelas duluan ya"  
Kai ikut menyapa Chanyeol, tak lupa memberikan senyum yang sebenarnya dipaksakan, hanya untuk menghormati Chanyeol._

 _"Ah yasudah, kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi ke kelasku. Hati-hati ya, Sehun."  
"Ya, hyung. Kau juga"_

 _Sial. Kenapa lagi lagi ia merasa tak rela? Benar-benar cemburu kah? Chanyeol sangat perhatian pada Sehun, bahkan perhatiannya lebih dari perhatian seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Langsung saja Kai menarik Sehun dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke belakang, melihat Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diam di sana. Apa jangan jangan Chanyeol punya perasaan lebih pada adiknya sendiri? Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Kai terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Dia harus lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun sebelum keduluan oleh Chanyeol._

 **Flashback off**

"Chanyeol!"  
Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya dan mengagetkannya tiba-tiba dari lamunannya. Membuyarkan pikirannya.  
"Yak! Kau mau membuatku mati muda, huh?!"  
"Aih, santai saja. Lagipula kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja disini? Ayo masuk ke kelas!"  
Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol, mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Senyawa karbon tersusun atas unsur karbon dan hidrogen. Selain itu, senyawa karbon juga ada yang mengandung unsur oksigen. Pembakaran senyawa karbon akan mengubah karbon menjadi gas karbon dioksida dan hidrogen menjadi air. Keberadaan gas karbon dioksida dapat diidentifikasi berdasarkan sifatnya yang dapat mengeruhkan air kapur. Ada yang ingin bertanya dahulu sampai sini sebelum saya lanjutkan kembali?"

Begitulah saat Jung seongsaenim sedang menerangkan pelajaran Kimia. Diantara semua siswa, Sehun merupakan siswa yang cukup rajin, terbukti dia dari tadi mencatat semua yang diterangkan oleh Jung seongsaenim, buku nya pun sangat rapi dan penuh dengan catatannya. Beda sekali dengan teman sebangkunya, Kai. Dari awal pelajaran Kimia sampai sekarang dia tertidur dengan kepala diletakkan diatas meja serta buku diatas kepalanya yang menutupinya. Saat dirasa Jung seongsaenim memerhatikan satu persatu murid-muridnya, Sehun berusaha untuk membangunkan Kai supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Jung seongsaenim.

"Hei! Kai! Kai-ya, bangun! Jung seongsaenim memperhatikanmu."

Sehun menggoyang goyangkan badan Kai, berharap Kai akan segera bangun, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kai pulas sekali.

"Ehm"

Deheman keras keluar dari mulut Jung seongsaenim. Dan tanpa disadari sekarang Jung seongsaenim sudah berada di samping Kai sambil membawa pukulan papan yang selalu dia bawa pada saat mengajar.

"KAI-SSI BISAKAH KAU BANGUN?! DAN SILAHKAN BERDIRI DILUAR KELAS SAMPAI ISTIRAHAT!"

Jung seongsaenim berteriak dan memukulkan pukulan papannya ke meja Kai. Kai terlonjak kaget lalu bangun. Langsung ditatapnya Jung seongsaenim dengan ngerinya, lalu segera bangkit keluar dan berdiri di luar kelas. Sehun hanya bisa melihat Kai dari tempat duduknya sambil menatap iba pada teman sebangkunya yang dihukum itu.

"Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita"

Jung seongsaenim kembali menerangkan pelajarannya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Sehun langsung merapikan buku catatannya, lalu menghampiri Kai yang masih berdiri di luar kelas dan sedang berbicara dengan Jung seongsaenim yang akan keluar.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi. Kalau kau ketahuan tidur lagi di pelajaranku, hukumanmu akan lebih berat lagi. Arrasseo?"

"Ya seongsaenim, maafkan aku."

Kai menjawab sambil membungkukkan diri di depan Jung seongsaenim.

"Kai!"

Sehun menghampiri Kai.

"Hei, kan sudah kubilang jangan tertidur di pelajarannya. Kau juga ku bangunkan sulit sekali, akhirnya ketahuan kan."

"Ah sudahlah biarlah, lagipula aku mengatuk sangat tadi. Ayo pergi ke kantin, aku sangat lapar."

Kai merangkul pundak Sehun dan mengajak nya pergi ke kantin.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sehun, ayo ke kantin bersama, kita makan, tadi sebelum berangkat ibu menitipkan bekal untukmu dan aku. Oh, halo Kai"

Sapa Chanyeol saat melihat Kai di sebelah Sehun.

"Oh, Hai juga sunbae" balas Kai.

"Ibu menitipkan bekal? Yasudah, ayo kita ke kantin bersama."

Sehun mengambil bekal yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Chanyeol, Sehun, tunggu! !"

"Aish, dia lagi."

"Ah, Baekhyun hyung!" Sapa Sehun.

"Yak Chanyeol kenapa kau meninggalkan ku! Aku ingin pergi ke kantin bersama!"

"Salahmu, bukannya tadi ingin makan bersama Jongdae? Kenapa kemari?"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat Baekhyun.

"Eih Chanyeol jangan marah, aku tak jadi makan bersama nya. Dia ada urusan dengan OSIS."

Baekhyun hanya merengut.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar!"

Sehun menarik semuanya untuk jalan ke kantin.

"Sehun, ingin kupesankan tteobeokki pedas?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Hei! Sehun tak suka pedas!"

Sambar Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Kai terdiam. Hei, kenapa dia mengganggu sekali? Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh perhatian sangat pada Sehun.

"Ya Kai, yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol hyung itu benar, aku tak suka pedas." Jawab Sehun

"Um, kalau begitu, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Um.. susu pisang saja. Hyung, kau mau tidak?"

"Ya Hun, pesankan untukku juga."

"Sehun, aku juga ingin satu." Sahut Baekhyun yang dari tadi mengganggu Chanyeol makan.

"Oke, Kai pesankan 3 susu pisang ya?"

"Baiklah."

 **Kai POV**

 _'Sial, kenapa Chanyeol sangat perhatian sekali pada Sehun? Lihatlah caranya menatap Sehun, seperti menyiratkan sesuatu yang lebih. Bahkan dia menyuapinya! Apa-apaan itu! Ah benarkah aku cemburu sangat pada kakak kandungnya sendiri? Aku pasti sudah gila. Cepat atau lambat Sehun harus menjadi milikku. Harus.' Batinku dalam hati sambil melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dari kejauhan. Sial, kenapa juga aku yang disuruh memesankan ini semua untuk mereka?!_

 **Kai POV end**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Namun diluar sedang hujan deras. Mencari payung di tas nya, namun nihil. Dia tak membawanya hari ini, karena dia pikir hari ini takkan turun hujan. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menunggu hujan berhenti di dalam kelas sendirian. Kai sudah keluar duluan karena dia harus ke ruang klub dance.

"Sehun!"

Chanyeol mengintip dari pintu. Terlihat Sehun sedang duduk sendirian di kelas. Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Kau tak bawa payung?"

"Ya hyung, aku tak bawa payung, jadi aku menunggu hujan reda."

"Ayo pulang bersamaku, kita bisa gunakan payungku. Akan sangat lama menunggu hujan reda, bisa-bisa kita kemalaman sampai rumah."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun untuk bangun dan keluar. Mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya, melepaskan jaketnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Sehun.

"Pakai jaketku, nanti kau kedinginan."

"Tapi, hyung akan.."

"Tak apa, jangan pedulikan aku. Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun. Menempelkannya erat dengannya, agar tidak kebasahan, lalu memayunginya dan dirinya sendiri. Berlari menuju halte bus sambil terus melindungi Sehun dari air hujan.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Gomawo. Dan maaf, karena aku kau menjadi kedinginan."

"Ku bilang kan tak apa, kau adikku jadi aku harus melindungimu."

"Kita harus cepat sampai kerumah, aku takut kau terkena demam karena kedinginan hyung."

Sehun khawatir. Ya, khawatir pada hyungnya. Dia khawatir Chanyeol akan sakit karena berkorban untuknya.

"Kami pulang"

"Yaampun, kenapa kalian pulang hujan hujanan? Kenapa tak menunggu hujan reda."

"Hyung yang nekat, bu"

"Kalau menunggu hujan reda, akan sampai malam, dan aku tak mau pulang malam. Lagipula kami memakai payung bu, jadi tidak terlalu basah kehujanan." Chanyeol membela diri.

"Cepatlah ganti baju, nanti kalian sakit."

"Ya, ibu" sahut keduanya.

"Chanyeol hyung."

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Hening. Tak ada suara. Sehun mencoba memutar kenop pintunya. Ternyata pintunya tak dikunci. Sehun membuka pintunya, mengintip sedikit, lalu saat melihat Chanyeol sedang tertidur, Sehun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Chanyeol hyung."

Sehun memanggilnya sekali lagi, berusaha membangunkannya sambil meletakkan dua cangkir cokelat panas yang dibawanya di atas nakas.

"Sehun" bisik Chanyeol

"Hyung? Kau sakit? Kenapa pucat sekali?"

Sehun sedikit menyibakkan selimut diatas Chanyeol, lalu memegang dahinya.

"Astaga hyung! Kau demam! Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil obat dan handuk hangatnya."

Sehun berlari keluar kamar. Lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa obat penurun panas, segelas air putih, serta baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan handuk.

Segera Sehun memeras handuk yang sudah direndam air hangat, lalu meletakkan handuk itu diatas dahi Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku katakan menunggu saja hyung, kau malah nekat. Lihatlah, kau jadi sakit. Minum obatnya hyung."

Sehun memasukkan obat ke dalam mulut Chanyeol, lalu meminumkan segelas air putih padanya.

"Aku senang menjadi sakit. Kau jadi lebih perhatian padaku, hehe." Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Dasar manja." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah buatkan cokelat panas untukmu, bangun dan minumlah, nanti dingin kalau tidak segera diminum."

"Wah, adikku ini perhatian sekali." Goda Chanyeol dengan disertai cengiran bodohnya.

"Diamlah hyung, atau ku tinggalkan kau sendirian disini."

"Eih, adikku galak sekali, jangan marah, maafkan aku ya, hehe"

"Ini, minumlah."

Sehun menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas kepada Chanyeol. Lalu mengambil secangkir cokelat panas miliknya sendiri, kemudian meminumnya.

Chanyeol meminum cokelat panasnya.

"Enak sekali cokelat panas buatanmu. Lain kali buatkan aku lagi ya?"

Sehun berhenti meminum cokelat panasnya, lalu menyahuti perkataan Chanyeol dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sehun, ada sisa cokelat di bibirmu, sini biar ku bersihkan."

Chanyeol menarik Sehun untuk dekat padanya, berniat untuk membersihkan bibirnya. Bukan menggunakan tisu, bukan. Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Sehun yang terkena sisa cokelat, lalu menjilatnya.

Sehun membeku. Chanyeol menciumnya lagi. Dan ini tiba tiba. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ingin sekali ia mendorongnya, tapi ia tak bisa. Seakan ada yang menahannya. Separuh hatinya menginginkannya juga.

Chanyeol tak bisa lepas. Awalnya memang hanya akan membersihkan sisa cokelat di bibirnya, tapi sial. Ia tergoda untuk melahap lagi bibir adiknya itu yang sekarang bahkan terasa tambah manis. Dilahapnya bibir adiknya yang semanis madu itu. Dilumatnya bibir manis itu. Tangannya juga tidak diam. Ia menarik pinggang Sehun agar lebih dekat.

Sehun hanya menurut. Membiarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan bibirnya. Ia masih belum mempunyai keberanian untuk membalasnya.

Chanyeol menjilat, melumat, bahkan menggigit gigit bibir Sehun. Tangannya menekan tengkuk lehernya, lalu mengusap ngusapnya. Membuat sensasi geli pada Sehun serta semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Eungh hyungg..."

Sehun mendesah. Kali ini dengan memanggilnya. Chanyeol semakin bergairah, ia terus melumat habis bibir Sehun.

Sehun memberanikan dirinya, ia membalas Chanyeol. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Chanyeol. Berusaha untuk menikmatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum diam-diam. Sehun mulai menikmatinya, dia mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Chanyeol. Ternyata tidak buruk juga untuk mencobanya, batin Sehun.

"Eungh euhh.. Chanyeol hyungg.."

Sehun mendesah. Ia mendorong-dorong dada Chanyeol, ia butuh pasokan oksigen.

Chanyeol yang mengerti akan hal itu lalu melepas pautan bibir mereka. Napas mereka terengah-engah. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menatap lekat manik hazel milik Sehun. Lalu mengusap pipi Sehun pelan.

"Terima kasih. Aku.. mencintaimu."

Sehun hanya terdiam. Masih terlalu malu, kaku, dan masih terasa asing baginya. Ini aneh, sungguh aneh. Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Malam ini temani aku ya, tidur bersamaku disini."

Disinilah sekarang. Sehun berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol. Di kamar Chanyeol. Entah kenapa kepalanya mengangguk begitu saja saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk menemaninya.

Dengan posisi berhadapan. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Sehun. Dengan mata yang saling menatap. Hening. Keduanya saling menyusuri pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung"

Sehun mulai angkat suara.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa.. kau melakukannya?"

Sehun menunduk. Tak berani menatap matanya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Belum berniat menjawab apa-apa.

"Hyung.. bukankah.. kita saudara kandung? Mengapa.."

"Sehun, dengarkan hyung dulu. Aku tak berniat untuk melakukan hal ini, sungguh. Tapi perasaanku benar benar tak bisa dibohongi. Aku.. benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu, melindungimu. Mungkin ini sudah diluar batas, tapi percayalah aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dengarkan aku Sehun..."

Chanyeol memegang pipi Sehun lembut. Membuat iris hazel milik Sehun bertubrukan dengan miliknya.

"Tak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, kau menganggapku ada atau tidak, atau kau memang tetap menganggapku hyungmu, yang terpenting adalah aku selalu menyayangimu, mencintaimu, dan akan selalu ada bersamamu dengan perasaan yang sama. Sebagai hyungmu maupun sebagai orang yang suatu hari nanti akan kau cintai."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Next?

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah^^

See you next update...


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Competely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), and other cast (find out in the story)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated :T- M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

 **.**

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

Chapter 6 (Forbidden Love)

Ini masih tengah malam. Namun Sehun masih terjaga. Melihat kearah samping, hyungnya Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Napasnya yang berat menghembuskan hawa hangat panas, khas orang yang sedang demam.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya, bangun lalu duduk disampingnya. Sehun mengambil handuk yang ada di dahi Chanyeol, yang ternyata sudah kering. Lalu menyentuh dahinya, masih sangat terasa panas. Mengambil baskom yang berisi air yang ada di nakas, ternyata sudah tidak hangat lagi. Sehun turun kebawah untuk mengambil air hangat lagi.

Kembali dengan baskom berisi air hangat, Sehun mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air hangat, lalu memeras dan meletakkannya lagi atas dahi Chanyeol. Sehun sangat telaten untuk merawat Chanyeol, berulangkali mengompres dahi Chanyeol yang amat panas, berharap panasnya akan segera turun esok hari.

Sehun kembali teringat apa yang sudah terjadi tadi. Masih mengingat apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Hatinya masih ragu, pikirannya pun masih menolak jalur yang keluar dari kenyataan.

' _Bukankah kita sedarah hyung? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Bukan niatku untuk menolakmu, hanya saja aku masih tidak mempercayai semua ini. Terlalu sulit untuk mempercayai semua ini. Biarkan aku sendiri dan beri aku waktu untuk menerima semua yang kau harapkan, hyung. Hatiku mungkin takkan menolak nantinya, tapi pikiranku yang akan menentangnya, jadi beri aku waktu dan jarak sampai aku bisa menerima semuanya.'_ Batin Sehun sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas.

"Chanyeol"

Ibu membangunkan Chanyeol, berniat untuk menyuruh nya memakan buburnya. Ini memang sudah pagi, matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya di ufuk timur.

"Ibu.. Sehun.. Sehun mana bu?"

"Sehun sudah berangkat sekolah, nak. Ah syukurlah panasnya sudah turun, adikmu sangat telaten sekali merawatmu. Ayo sarapan, habiskan dulu buburmu, lalu minum obatnya." Ucap ibu setelah memastikan dahi Chanyeol sudah tak panas lagi dan menyodorkan bubur pada Chanyeol untuk dimakan. Lalu mengusap rambut anaknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih ibu, nanti akan ku habiskan."

"Hoi Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, Baekhyun hyung" sapa Sehun.

"Hei, Chan kemana? Kenapa kalian tak berangkat bersama?"

"Ah itu hyung, Chanyeol hyung sakit dan..."

"APA?! CHAN SAKIT?!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah maafkan aku. Chan sakit? Sakit apa? Aigoo, kenapa tak memberi tahuku?"

"Chanyeol hyung demam tinggi, hyung. Dia masih harus beristirahat dirumah, maaf aku baru memberi tahumu, hyung"

"Yasudah tak apa, pulang sekolah nanti aku pulang bersamamu ya, sekalian ingin menjenguk Chan. Nanti tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah saat pulang sekolah, oke?"

"Baiklah hyung"

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ya, Sehun"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun, lalu bergegas masuk ke kelasnya.

Bersyukur lah hari ini Choi seongsaenim tidak masuk ke kelas, dan kosong selama 2 jam. Sehun memanfaatkan waktunya untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar, sungguh ia sangat mengantuk.

"Hei Sehun"

Kai menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Oh, ada apa?" Sahut Sehun.

"Hei, kau pucat sekali, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mengantuk saja. Semalaman aku tak tidur."

"Kenapa?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku harus merawat Chanyeol hyung yang sakit."

"Chanyeol sunbae sakit? Ah, malangnya, semoga cepat sembuh ya. Kalau begitu lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan saja, lalu beristirahat dengan nyaman disana. Disini terlalu berisik, kau takkan bisa tidur. Nanti aku yang akan meminta izin jika ada guru yang masuk."

"Terima kasih banyak Kai, kalau begitu aku ke ruang kesehatan dulu ya."

Lalu Sehun pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Sehun tertidur selama 4 jam di ranjang ruang kesehatan, itu sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan tenaga dan fokusnya. Masih ada 2 jam pelajaran lagi sebelum bel pulang sekolah. Sehun bangkit dan bergegas menuju ke kelas.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Sehun segera merapikan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan bergegas pulang.

"Sehun, mau ku antar sampai rumah tidak?" Tawar Kai.

"Tidak usah Kai-ya, hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Baekhyun hyung. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Kai."

Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Kai dan langsung bergegas pulang.

"Sehun!"

"Baekhyun hyung! Hyung sudah lama menungguku disini? Maafkan aku hyung agak sedikit terlambat"

"Ani, aku baru saja sampai disini dan kau datang. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang"

Baekhyun menyeret tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Hei Sehun, bagaimana bisa Chan sakit hari ini? Bukannya kemarin dia sehat sehat saja? Ah hari ini aku jadi tidak mendapat jatah makanan dari dia"

"Kemarin pulang sekolah Chanyeol hyung mengajakku pulang sambil menerobos hujan hyung, lalu dia kebasahan semua sampai menggigil dan malamnya badannya panas"

"Aigoo, si Chan memang keras kepala. Padahal kemarin sudah ku suruh menunggu hujan reda bersamaku, nekat juga dia. Ah itu rumahmu kan? Akhirnya kita sampai juga, ayo cepat!"

Sehun membuka pintu rumah dan masuk bersama Baekhyun.

"Ibu aku pulangg.." Teriak Sehun

"Ah Sehun, kau sudah pulang. Eh, kau pulang bersama Baekhyun, nak?" Tanya ibu saat melihat Baekhyun disamping Sehun.

"Iya bu, aku pulang bersama Baekhyun hyung."

"Annyeong ahjumma, aku kesini untuk menjenguk Chan, apa dia sudah baikan?"

"Ah iya, Chanyeol sudah baikan sekarang, panasnya sudah turun. Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, Chanyeol ada dikamar."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku ke kamar Chanyeol dulu ahjumma" Baekhyun segera pergi ke kamar Chanyeol

"Sehun, ganti pakaian mu lalu setelah itu makan ya, ibu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Iya bu, terima kasih, aku akan ke kamar ku dulu bu."

"Chan!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Apalagi kalau bukan menjengukmu, Chan" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei, kau kesini bersama siapa?"

"Tadi aku pulang bersama Sehun."

"Kau pulang bersama Sehun? Syukurlah"

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya, merasa tenang.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Sudahlah, pulang sana sudah malam. Lagipula kau sudah melihat aku baik baik saja kan? Pulang sana"

"Yak Chanyeol! Aku baru sampai dan kau menyuruhku pulang?! Aigoo... tapi kau akan masuk sekolah kan besok?"

"Iya, aku masuk, lagipula tak betah lama lama dirumah seperti ini."

"Jangan lupa sediakan jatah makan siangku besok, ehe"

"Kau ini, selalu saja ada maunya" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun pamit pulang pada Sehun dan ibunya. Sehun hendak memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hai Sehun, kau baru pulang?"

"Iya. Aku lelah, ingin istirahat."

Sehun menyahuti Chanyeol dengan sekenanya dan tidak berniat menoleh melihat wajah Chanyeol. Dia langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam kamarnya.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

Chanyeol mencekal tangan Sehun yang hendak memegang kenop pintunya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku tak apa hyung, hanya lelah. Jangan menggangguku"

Sehun sedikit menoleh kearah Chanyeol tanpa minat.

"Tunggu dulu, kita harus bicara"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Kau harus tidur hyung, kau sedang sakit"

Ucap Sehun dengan datar.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk menghindariku?"

Sehun terdiam. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Matanya juga tak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Sehun, liat aku. Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak untuk mengolah kata kata apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kita terlihat seperti hubungan kakak dan adik saja. Tolong jangan beri aku perhatian lebih layaknya seorang kekasih. Aku ini adik kandungmu. Tolong jangan lakukan ini hyung, ini sungguh terlarang, aku tak mau kau ataupun aku mengambil resiko yang bahaya atas hubungan tak wajar ini"

"Sehun, dengarkan aku.."

"Dan ku harap hyung bisa mencintai orang lain. Jangan aku hyung, aku tak pantas untuk kau cintai sebagai pasanganmu. Tolong jangan berlebihan terhadapku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi kau tak perlu berlebihan untuk melindungiku. Terima kasih untuk semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang hyung berikan untukku, kuanggap itu perhatian seorang kakak kepada adiknya." Potong Sehun dengan cepat.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Hatinya serasa remuk saat Sehun mengatakan itu semua padanya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menjauh darimu, dan bersikap normal seperti layaknya kakak adik. Aku akan menutup diri untuk siapapun dan mengubur semua perasaan yang telah ada ini. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku."

Chanyeol keluar kamar Sehun dengan ekspresi kecewa. Menutup pintu Sehun dengan sedikit keras dan meninggalkan pemiliknya diam terpaku di dalamnya. Hatinya remuk, bagai di karang dihantam ombak besar. Chanyeol harus mengubur dalam dalam perasaan ini pada Sehun.

"Selamat pagi bu."

"Pagi Sehun, ingin sarapan apa?"

"Buatkan aku roti panggang selai cokelat saja bu"

Sehun mengedarkan ke sekeliling ruang makan. Lalu menengok kearah jam dinding yang ada di atas, masih jam 06.30. Dia tidak bangun kesiangan tetapi kenapa sepi sekali?

"Ibu, Chanyeol hyung kemana?"

"Oh, Chanyeol berangkat lebih awal tadi, dia bilang ingin belajar di perpustakaan untuk ujian di awal jam pelajarannya."

Sehun terdiam. Benarkah Chanyeol pergi pagi-pagi untuk belajar? Ataukah untuk menepati ucapannya yang akan menjauhi dirinya? Entahlah, kepalanya terasa pening untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini pagi-pagi.

"Hai Sehun! Melamun saja pagi-pagi"

Kai yang baru datang langsung duduk disamping Sehun.

"Hai Kai, tumben sudah datang"

"Sedang memikirkan apa? Serius sekali kelihatannya"

"Ah bukan apa-apa, tak usah dihiraukan"

"Oh iya, Sehun"

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Sepulang sekolah maukah kau ikut berjalan jalan sebentar denganku? Tenang saja aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Tak ada salahnya ia menyetujui ajakan Kai, rasanya ia juga tidak ingin cepat pulang dan berpapasan dengan wajah Chanyeol setelah insiden itu.

"Baiklah aku mau."

Chanyeol masih memikirkan kata kata Sehun tadi malam. Hatinya masih hancur mengingat Sehun yang menolaknya. Pelajaran hari ini pun tak benar-benar ia perhatikan. Ia sengaja datang pagi untuk menghindari Sehun dan juga merenungi semuanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Dari tadi ku lihat kau hanya melamun dan tak memperhatikan pelajaran."

Teguran dari Lee seongsaenim sukses membuat Chanyeol sadar dan langsung melihat kearah gurunya.

"Eh.. tidak ada seongsaenim."

"Kalau begitu fokuslah dan perhatikan pelajarannya"

"Baiklah seongsaenim, maafkan aku"

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Namun Chanyeol tak berniat pergi kemana-mana. Ia hanya ingin dikelas dan tidur dengan kepala diatas meja.

"Hei Chan, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar"

Ajak Baekhyun.

"Kau saja, aku tak lapar"

"Ayolaahh Chaann..."

"Tidak mau, kau pergi saja dengan incaranmu, si Jongdae itu. Kalau kau mau, makanlah bekal ku, aku sungguh tak lapar"

"Aish kau ini. Tapi, benarkah aku boleh memakan bekalmu? Kau benar tak lapar?"

"Iya sudah, ini bawa saja. Cepat pergi, aku mengantuk"

Chanyeol menyodorkan bekal makanannya pada Baekhyun.

"Omo, baik sekali sahabatku ini.. baiklah kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu yaa"

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Sungguh ia tak memiliki hasrat untuk melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi ke kantin bersama Baekhyun tadi, namun ia urungkan. Ia takut berpapasan dengan Sehun, dan membuat moodnya makin buruk lagi.

Ponselnya pun berdering. Ia mengambil ponselmya dari salam saku celananya, lalu melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Berniat ingin mengabaikan pesannya, namun ia juga penasaran. Akhirnya dibukalah pesan itu.

 **Sehun-ah**

 _Beritahu ibu nanti aku pulang agak terlambat. Aku ada urusan._

Sehun mau kemana? Ada urusan apa dia sepulang sekolah nanti? Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi bersama Kai lagi?

Chanyeol berniat untuk membalas pesan Sehun, namun ia urungkan. Biarlah, Chanyeol sudah masa bodoh akan hal itu.

"Sehun, ayo kita jalan sekarang"

Kai menarik tangan Sehun, lalu bergegas menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motornya.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Chanyeol sunbae dan ibumu jika kau pergi sebentar denganku?"

"Sudah, tak usah khawatir. Ayo kita pergi."

Sehun mengambil helm dari tangan Kai lalu memakainya sambil naik keatas motor.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai"

Sehun yang agak mengantuk tadi saat perjalanan langsung sadar sepenuhnya saat Kai mengajaknya turun. Sehun turun dari motor Kai, lalu melepas helm nya.

"Hei, ini kan sungai Han.. mengapa kita kesini?" Tanya Sehun yang bingung saat Kai tiba-tiba membawanya kemari.

"Tak apa, ku kira kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam disini, pasti sangat indah. Ayo, kita cari tempat duduk"

Kai menggenggam telapak tangan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, dari tadi hanya bisa diam saja sambil mencerna semua ini.

' _Sepertinya firasatku mengatakan ada yang akan terjadi setelah ini, semoga tidak menjadi hal yang buruk.'_ batin Sehun.

"Nah, kita duduk disini saja"

Kai mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon rindang dipinggir sungai Han, lalu menarik Sehun agar duduk disebelahnya.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kedua nya masih asik menyelami pikirannya masing masing, sambil memandangi tenangnya sungai Han serta langit senja berwarna merah jingga serta matahari yang mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya.

"Sehun"

Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Menoleh ke arah lawan yang diajak bicara. Sehun sontak kaget lalu menoleh.

"Eh iya.. ada apa?"

"Kau melamun? Memikirkan apa?"

"Aku.. aku tak memikirkan apapun. Kenapa? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Kai terdiam sejenak. Masih berpikir apa reaksi Sehun setelahnya ia berbicara ini.

"Kalau ku bilang aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Dan Sehun hanya diam. Tetapi tanpa ekspresi kaget atau tercengang. Wajah nya masih datar datar saja. Sepertinya ia belum mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kai barusan, karena sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

"Eh maaf.. aku tak fokus. Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu?"

"Sehun-ah, kalau aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Dan kali ini baru Sehun kaget dan tercengang. Bola matanya refleks membesar serta mulut yang refleks terbuka karena terlalu terkejut.

"Eh.. ng apa aku tak salah dengar? Mak-maksud ku kau tak serius kan? Kau pasti bercanda, iy-iya kan?" Sehun tergagap. Bagus, Sehun mulai salah tingkah.

"Tidak, kau tak salah dengar. Haish, tak bisakah kau melihat kalau aku ini serius berkata seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku bercanda"

Sehun masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Aku sungguh sungguh menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, milikku. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Ternyata aku terkena love at first sight, eh? Eh tapi aku serius, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Sehun-ah"

"Aku.. aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa"

Hanya itu yang dapat Sehun lontarkan dari mulutnya. Sungguh ia sangat bingung saat ini. Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali menerima namun disatu sisi ia berusaha menjaga perasaan seseorang. Siapa dia, eh?

Hatinya pun masih tak karuan. Dia pun juga belum ada perasaan lebih untuk Kai.

"Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang jika tak bisa, aku akan menunggumu"

"Bisakah kau meyakinkan aku? Bisakah kau menjadi alasan mengapa aku harus menerimamu? Aku masih perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku, jadi tolong beri aku waktu, ya?"

"Tenang saja aku akan menunggumu"

Kai tersenyum, manis sekali. Di elus nya surai halus milik Sehun.

"Sudah mau malam, ayo kita pulang" ajak Kai.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat sunset bersamamu"

Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menghabiskan waktu bersama ku. Sudah malam, segeralah pulang. Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya, hati-hati dijalan"

"Sehun"

Panggil Kai saat Sehun hendak membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mendekat pada Kai.

Tanpa di duga Kai mencium pipi Sehun. Walaupun hanya sedetik, tapi itu sukses membuat Sehun terpaku bagai disetrum listrik.

"Selamat malam, aku pulang ya"

Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam membisu disana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku pulang"

Sehun kaget. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul lalu menarik tangannya secara paksa. Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Chanyeol namun sia sia saja karena tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar darinya.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun kedalam kamarnya, lalu segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Kau ini, apa yang kau lakukan?! Seenaknya menarik-narik tanganku seperti ini!"

"Pergi kemana saja kau dengan Kai?!"

Tanya Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, berhenti untuk ikut campur dalam semua yang aku lakukan!"

"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Masa bodoh, perduli apa aku pa... mmpphh!"

Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Sehun dengan bibirnya. Tak tahan melihat Sehun terus berbicara ketus padanya. Di raup nya bibir itu sampai habis, meluapkan semua emosinya dalam ciuman itu.

Sehun terus memberontak, memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol sembari mendorongnya agar menjauh, namun percuma saja Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya, bahkan lengannya mulai diremas oleh tangan kekarnya.

Chanyeol terus menciumi, menjilat,serta menggigit bibir Sehun dengan segala emosinya. Lalu dilepaskannya tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun. Ditatapnya mata Sehun yang masih menyiratkan kebencian padanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat merindukanmu, aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi.." Lirih Chanyeol

Sehun hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus merespon apa. Chanyeol terlihat kacau sekali dan Sehun tak tega melihatnya.

"Kau boleh maki aku lagi sekarang, kau boleh pukul aku sekarang, tapi kumohon.. jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi mu lagi atau tak memberikan perhatianku padamu lagi, aku tak sanggup.. aku juga tak rela saat Kai mencium pipimu tadi, aku tak suka, aku benci"

Sehun terkejut. Jadi, Chanyeol melihat nya tadi saat Kai mencium pipinya?

"Sehun.. tolong jangan seperti ini lagi padaku, aku benar-benar tak tahan harus jaga jarak denganmu.. terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau disisiku. Aku tak peduli, persetan dengan hal yang terlarang itu"

Sehun tak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya. Ia juga sangat rindu dengan hyungnya. 2 hari menjaga jarak dan tak ada interaksi apapun membuat Sehun kacau. Ia merindukan hyungnya.

"Aku..aku minta maaf hyung, aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini, tapi sungguh aku masih belum bisa menerima ini semua. Maaf sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku, aku tahu kau tersiksa begitupun aku. Tetaplah bersikap selayaknya hyungku, tetaplah memberikan kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang hyung, maka suatu saat aku akan mempertimbangkan perasaanmu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana?

Next?

Oh ya, B minta maaf karena ga update lama banget. B bener bener lagi sibuk masalah RL yang ga ada celahnya. B mungkin bakal rajin update setelah lebaran.

Sekali lagi B minta maaf ya ^^

See You In Next Update ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Competely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), and other cast (find out in the story)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated :T- M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

 **.**

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

.

.

.

Chapter 7 (Go Far Away)

.

.

.

.

Pagi buta sekali Sehun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berniat turun kebawah untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali saat bangun tidur. Saat ia menarik tubuhnya untuk bangun, ia merasakan ada lengan yang masih merangkul pinggangnya dengan sangat erat. Ah iya, Sehun baru sadar. Semalam setelah insiden itu entah mengapa ia bisa tidur bersama dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun berusaha melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dari badannya, tanpa membangunkannya. Setelah berhasil, Sehun beranjak turun dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Sehun..."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Sehun menoleh ke arah belakang. Syukurlah Chanyeol hanya mengigau, dia kembali tertidur lelap. Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar.

"Hyung, bangun sudah siang! Mau jam berapa kau berangkat ke sekolah!"

Sehun membangunkan Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya dengan rapi.

Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung bangun walaupun Sehun sudah berteriak-teriak untuk membangunkannya, akhirnya Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, lalu menarik selimut yang ada di atas tubuh Chanyeol sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dengan kencang.

"Hyung! Chanyeol! Cepat bangun! Kalau kau tak segera bangun aku akan berangkat sendiri ke sekolah! Aku tak mau kesiangan!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol menarik dengan kuat tangan Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Sehun membelalakkan matanya karena terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

"Hyung! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa...hmpt!"

Belum selesai ia melanjutkan kalimat nya Chanyeol sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Hanya sebatas menempel, tak lebih dari itu. Hanya supaya Sehun berhenti mengomel.

"Berisik sekali sih, bukannya ucapkan selamat pagi padaku, kau malah berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Anggap saja itu tadi morning kiss dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya, hehe."

Chanyeol hanya cengar cengir sedangkan Sehun sukses diam terpaku di depannya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau berada diatasku, cepatlah menyingkir, aku mau mandi!"

Sehun pun langsung tersadar dan langsung bangun.

"Ini semua salahmu, bodoh! Kau yang menarikku seenaknya, dan aish! Lihatlah seragamku jadi berantakan gara gara kau! Ah sudahlah!"

Sehun langsung keluar dari kamar, terlalu muak melihat sikap Chanyeol yang hanya cengar cengir seperti kerasukan sesuatu.

Chanyeol pun terkikik geli melihat tingkah adiknya saat ia sedang marah, begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan saat ia mengumpatkan kata kasar padanya tadi, itu sungguh sangat lucu. Chanyeol lebih baik dimarahi seperti itu oleh adiknya daripada harus didiamkan berhari-hari olehnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, buru-buru Sehun bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah sebelum Chanyeol turun dan mengganggunya lagi.

"Ibu aku berangkat dulu!"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya. Baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, Chanyeol langsung berada di sampingnya, dan itu membuatnya kaget lagi.

"Hyung! Kau sengaja ya ingin membuatku mati muda! Sudah beberapa kali aku terkejut karenamu di pagi ini! Jantungku rasanya ingin berhenti berdetak karena sudah lelah berdetak terus karenamu!" Gerutu Sehun.

"Hei, santai lah adikku sayang, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu. Kenapa kau mengomel terus sih padaku? Salahmu, kenapa meninggalkanku tadi"

"Ah sudahlah, lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku! Pergi, jauh jauh sana dariku, aku sedang marah padamu! Lagipula kau malah menambah beban pada pundakku, lenganmu berat!"

Sehun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya lalu mendorong-dorong Chanyeol agar jauh darinya. Jujur, ia masih kesal pada kakaknya itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mendorong-dorong badanku! Aku tak mau pergi, aku ingin disampingmu!"

Chanyeol makin merapatkan dirinya disamping Sehun, ia meraih tangan Sehun lalu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kubilang menjauhlah dariku! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Sehun berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, namun sial usahanya sia-sia. Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya.

"Diam atau ku cium lagi kau disini! Berhenti mengomel atau kita akan terlambat lagi ke sekolah!"

Chanyeol segera menarik Sehun untuk bergegas ke sekolah. Sehun masih terdiam sejak perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Demi apapun, kalau bukan di jalan umum Sehun sudah menjambaki rambut kakaknya itu sampai habis karena sudah membuat dirinya menjadi diam kaku seperti orang bodoh.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap adiknya yang terdiam itu, dia rasa perkataan nya tadi cukup untuk membuat adiknya mati kaku. Sungguh Sehun sangat menggemaskan saat sedang terdiam seperti orang bodoh seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

"Hai Kai, tumben sekali sudah datang"

"Kau sendiri, tumben sekali datang siang"

"Haha, ini semua gara gara si bodoh, kakakku Chanyeol hyung."

"Hei jaga ucapanmu, itu kakakmu"

"Huh masa bodoh, masih kesal sangat aku padanya"

"Hei Sehun"

Kai menyenggol lengan Sehun, supaya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya kepadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Nanti sore aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Mau ya?"

"Ya tentu saja, aku mau"

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Dengan segera Sehun menarik lengan Kai untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas sebelum Chanyeol mencegatnya di depan pintu kelas.

"Sehun! Hei mau kemana kau!"

Sehun mendesah. Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil juga mencegat Sehun dan Kai yang akan ke parkiran.

"Hyung, aku akan pergi sebentar dengan Kai, kau pulang saja duluan!"

"Kau tak boleh pergi! Bagaimana kalau ibu mencarimu, aku harus bilang apa?! Cepatlah, ayo pulang bersamaku!"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun, namun Sehun berhasil menepisnya.

"Kau tinggal bilang saja pada ibu, aku pergi sebentar dengan Kai teman sebangku ku, apa susahnya sih! Sudah, pulang sana! Ayo Kai, kita pergi!"

Sehun menarik tangan Kai dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian disitu.

"Maafkan aku hyung..." Lirih Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Kai, sungguh aku belum pernah ke tempat indah seperti ini!"

"Kau suka? Ah senangnya kalau kau menyukai tempat ini"

Kai mengajak Sehun ke sebuah taman bunga yang berada di pusat kota.

"Ayo kita duduk dulu"

Kai mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia dia taman. Mereka berdua duduk dalam keheningan. Sehun masih sibuk menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan bunga yang beragam warna, sedangkan Kai entahlah, sepertinya sedang merangkai kata-kata di dalam benaknya.

"Sehun..." Panggil Kai.

Sehun menoleh kearah Kai, sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya memandangi bunga-bunga.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kurasa... kurasa Chanyeol sungguh menyukaimu. Maksudku.. Chanyeol menyukaimu bukan dalam konteks sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tapi sebagai seseorang yang ia cintai. Apakah kau merasakan itu?"

Deg.

Kenapa Kai bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah Chanyeol memberitahunya? Atau memang Kai pandai membaca perasaan orang?

"Kau benar Kai... haruskah aku bercerita padamu soal ini?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tak mau bercerita, tapi aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceritamu jika kau mau bercerita" Kai tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sebenarnya... ini masalahnya. Aku.. aku takut Kai.."

"Kau takut kenapa? Karena semua ini tak masuk akal dan tak wajar?"

"Iya, kau benar. Chanyeol hyung bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku sebagai seseorang, bukan lagi sebagai adiknya. Aku sudah pernah menjauhinya berhari-hari tapi gagal. Aku tak tega jika harus mendiamkannya terus-menerus, apalagi kita tinggal satu atap. Ibu akan curiga kalau aku terus-terusan bersikap begitu kepada Chanyeol hyung. Makanya aku selalu bersikap kasar sekarang padanya. Aku ingin ia menghilangkan perasaan anehnya itu padaku."

"Kau takkan bisa. Aku bisa melihat kau juga sangat sayang pada Chanyeol sunbae. Bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai seseorang"

Kai menatap intens manik mata Sehun.

"A-apa apaan sih, kau bercanda? Aku sayang pada hyung karena dia kakakku, bukan hal lainnya!"

"Mungkin kau sekarang bisa mengelak, tapi ku yakin suatu saat kau akan menyadarinya"

Sehun terdiam. Benarkah ia begitu? Kai ini sedang berusaha menggoyahkan dirinya atau apa? Cukup lama Sehun terdiam sampai akhirnya Kai membuka suaranya lagi.

"Aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu"

"Uh? Apa? Apa katamu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku. Dengan begitu Chanyeol sunbae akan mundur perlahan-lahan darimu"

Sehun mencerna kata-kata Kai barusan. Dia sedang tak bercanda bukan?

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menghilangkan perasaan Chanyeol hyung padaku?"

"Aku tidak janji, tapi aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sehingga kau melupakan perasaan yang Chanyeol sunbae miliki untukmu. Jadi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Sehun meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang terletak di belakang pintu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling rumah. Kenapa rumah terlihat sepi sekali? Kemana ibunya yang selalu menyapanya tiap ia pulang?

Tak mau ambil pusing karena ia sendiri juga sudah lelah, ia langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ia terkejut saat membuka pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol berdiri tepat dihadapannya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sejak kapan Chanyeol berada dikamarnya?

"Chanyeol hyung... sedang apa kau dikamarku?" Tanya Sehun, tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam.

Tak kunjung dijawab pertanyaannya Sehun pun mulai lelah dan ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya, namun terhalangi oleh Chanyeol.

"Minggirlah hyung, aku lelah ingin beristirahat."

Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung bergerak. Ia masih menatap wajah Sehun.

"Hyung berhentilah bersikap seperti ini! Aku lelah!" Teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol menarik kuat tangan Sehun, lalu dengan segera meraup bibir Sehun. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu ia segera melumat habis bibir tipis milik adiknya itu. Menyesap seakan tak ada waktu lain lagi, menggigit bibirnya meluapkan emosi tertahannya disana.

Sehun yang tak tahan segera mendorong kuat Chanyeol. Setelah berhasil melepaskan Chanyeol dari bibirnya, tangannya refleks untuk menampar pipi kakaknya itu.

"Hyung! Apa-apaan kau ini! Aku tahu kau ini kakakku, tapi kau tak bisa bersikap seenakmu seperti ini! Aku lelah hyung!" Teriak Sehun.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang lelah! Aku juga lelah dengan sikapmu yang seakan-akan menjauh dariku dengan segala sikapmu yang selalu memarahiku! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya! Apalagi salahku padamu?!" Chanyeol ikut berteriak karena merasa sudah jengah dengan sikap Sehun padanya.

Sehun tertunduk. Terdiam lama sekali. Kakinya sudah tak kuat berdiri rasanya. Ingin rasanya bumi segera menelannya hidup-hidup detik ini juga. Sungguh Sehun tak menginginkan ini semua terjadi.

Tak lama isakan tangis pun keluar dari Sehun. Masih dalam posisinya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dalam.

Chanyeol mengetahui adiknya sedang menangis, ia melihat bahunya bergetar dan juga terdengar isakan kecil dari Sehun.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia membentaknya tadi.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa hyung.. kenapa seperti ini.. hiks"

Sehun terisak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berhentilah hyung.. hiks. Aku lelah.."

"Berhenti apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah menyukaiku. Aku sudah memiliki Kai, aku menyukainya.."

Lirih Sehun sambil terisak.

Ya, dan itulah jawaban Sehun tadi sore. Ia menerima tawaran Kai untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain yang mencintainya dan juga disisi lain ini keputusan baik untuk masa depan Chanyeol hyungnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja. Matanya langsung menatap manik Sehun yang sembab, mencari kebenaran. Tapi sepertinya Sehun jujur padanya.

"Benarkah seperti itu? Kau dan Kai..."

"Ya hyung, itu benar. Tadi sore kami resmi menjalin hubungan. Jadi kumohon hyung, hilangkan perasaanmu itu padaku, dan carilah orang yang lebih baik di luar sana yang bisa mencintaimu tulus apa adanya. Dan maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku menyerah."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan lesu. Ia sangat kecewa sekali. Ia berjanji takkan menggangu hubungan adiknya dengan Kai, namun ia takkan menghilangkan perasaannya begitu saja pada Sehun.

Karena Sehun sudah benar-benar tertancap kuat di dalam hatinya dan tak akan mungkin bisa dicabut begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Eumm...

Kira kira gimana yah kelanjutan kisah mereka?

Penasaran?

Eits, sabar hihihi

Next?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah^^

See you in next update...


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Competely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), and other cast (find out in the story)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated :T- M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

 **.**

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 (Final Decision)

Musim ujian bagi siswa tingkat akhir di SMA sudah mulai dekat. Dan ini membuat siswa-siswa mulai sangat disibukkan dengan buku-buku dan menyita banyak waktu mereka untuk belajar. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol memang sudah disibukkan dengan beberapa macam les tambahan untuk ujian. Belum lagi pihak sekolah yang menambah jam belajar mereka di sekolah untuk lebih fokus menghadapi ujian. Hal ini tentu membuat Chanyeol seringkali mendesah kelelahan, toh juga tanpa belajar dia rasa dia akan bisa menjawab semua soal ujian itu, karena dia sangat cerdas. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga ingin menghilangkan satu hal.

Rasa rindunya yang teramat besar pada adiknya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya, Park Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya mendesah tertahan di atas meja dengan posisi kepala dibaringkan diatas meja. Tepat 1 bulan Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk tak mengganggunya lagi. Mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaannya padanya. Ia juga tak pernah berpapasan dengan kakaknya itu di sekolah, bahkan di rumah pun jarang sekali. Hanya sekali waktu saat mereka sedang makan bersama kedua orangtua mereka di meja makan.

'Benarkah secepat itu Chanyeol hyung menghindariku? Apakah ia benar-benar sudah melupakanku?' Batin Sehun didalam hati.

"Sehun, ini pesananmu"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Kai yang membawa makanan pesanannya dari kantin. Sungguh ia sangat malas hanya sekedar untuk berjalan ke kantin, jadilah ia menitip untuk dibelikan makanan saja oleh Kai, seseorang yang masih berstatus menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Lesu sekali, kau sakit?"

Kai memegang dahi Sehun, tapi dahinya tak panas sama sekali.

"Aku tak apa Kai, hanya kurang tidur dan sedikit lelah saja"

"Kalau begitu segera habiskan makananmu sekarang. Mau makan di kelas saja atau di taman belakang?"

"Dikelas saja Kai, aku malas sekali keluar"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku pulang!"

Begini lah keadaan saat Chanyeol pulang. Jadwal belajar yang padat membuatnya kadang pulang malam sekali. Seperti hari ini, ia pulang kerumah tepat jam 10 malam. Rumah sudah gelap, tetapi ibunya senantiasa menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang nak? Cepatlah ganti bajumu dan bersihkan badanmu, ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu di meja makan. Kau pasti lelah dan kelaparan, bukan?"

"Ibu harusnya jangan menungguku dan tidurlah. Ibu pasti sudah mengantuk menungguku, maafkan aku ibu"

"Sudahlah tak apa. Cepatlah segera bersihkan badanmu."

Selesai mandi dan berganti baju, Chanyeol langsung pergi ke meja makan. Disana ibunya masih menunggunya.

"Ibu, kenapa masih menungguku? Tidurlah, ibu pasti juga lelah. Aku sudah besar ibu, tak perlu menungguku selesai makan"

"Sudahlah cepat makan dan habiskan. Ibu juga ingin mendengar ceritamu di sekolah. Bagaimana, pasti melelahkan ya sepanjang hari kau habiskan hanya untuk memegang buku dan belajar"

"Ya bu, sangat lelah. Oh iya bu, aku mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Inggris. Rencananya setelah ujian aku akan pindah ke Inggris untuk memulai kuliahku disana. Bagaimana, ibu setuju tidak?"

"Benarkah itu nak? Syukurlah, akhirnya anak ibu bisa berkuliah di luar negeri, di tempat yang sangat bagus. Sudahlah, tak usah khawatir. Ayahmu juga pasti setuju. Ibu janji, setiap 6 bulan sekali ayah dan ibu akan mengunjungimu kesana"

"Terimakasih bu, terimakasih banyak. Aku menyanyangimu"

Chanyeol memeluk ibunya erat sekali.

"Ya sama-sama anakku. Kejarlah apa yang kau mau disana"

Ibunya membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun"

"Ya Kai-ya, ada apa?"

"Lusa kan kita ada hari libur selama seminggu karena siswa tingkat akhir mengadakan ujian, bagaimana kalau kita habiskan untuk pergi mengunjungi banyak tempat, kau mau tidak?"

"Aku mau! Sudah lama tidak pergi kemana-mana, rasanya suntuk sekali kalau aku habiskan hari libur dirumah seharian"

"Oke, baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun hanya tidur-tiduran malas di ranjangnya. Ya, sekolah meliburkan siswa-siswa kelas 1 dan kelas 2 dikarenakan kakak kelas mereka yang sedang mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Chanyeol. Ya, kakak tersayangnya itu. Yang sudah lama tak ia hiraukan. Yang sudah lama tak saling bertegur sapa. Bahkan untuk saling bertatap wajah saja tak pernah. Apakah Chanyeol bisa mengerjakan ujiannya itu dengan benar? Apakah ia baik-baik saja selama ini? Apakah Chanyeol masih memikirkan dirinya disaat ia sendiri sibuk dengan ujiannya? Dan masih banyak lagi sekelebat pertanyaan di benak Sehun untuk kakaknya, Chanyeol hyungnya.

Khawatir? Tentu saja. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Rasanya Sehun sudah sangat bersalah sekali pada Chanyeol. Apa kata-katanya tempo lalu sudah sangat menyakiti hati Chanyeol? Apa ia sudah sangat keterlaluan? Apa pilihannya untuk menerima Kai waktu itu salah?

Seakan sudah larut dengan banyaknya pikiran dalam benaknya, bunyi bel rumahnya membuyarkan semuanya dalam seketika. Ia melirik jam di atas nakasnya? Jam 8 pagi? Hey, ayolah siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi sekali? Menggangu hari malasnya saja. Bahkan Chanyeol tak mungkin pulang secepat ini karena ia tahu ujian berakhir jam 12 siang nanti.

Akhirnya dengan langkah malasnya, Sehun beranjak turun ke bawah untuk melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi sekali. Ayahnya sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali dan ibunya menitipkan rumah padanya karena ia akan pergi untuk mengunjungi sanak saudaranya di Busan.

Sehun membukakan pintunya, dan ia terkejut kala melihat siapa yang datang.

"K-Kai? Kenapa kau bertamu kerumahku pagi-pagi sekali?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya tak boleh kalau aku mengunjungi rumah kekasihku sendiri?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau kau mau datang kerumahku? Biasanya juga kau mengirimiku pesan dahulu sebelum kesini"

"Haha, anggap saja surprise"

"Lalu kau kemari mau apa?"

"Hei, santailah sedikit. Kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih, haha. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kencan ke suatu tempat hari ini"

"Apa kencan? Pft hahaha lucu sekali Kai. Tapi sayang sekali, maaf aku tak bisa. Rumahku sedang kosong sekarang dan ibu menitipkannya padaku, jadi aku harus tetap berada di rumah, paling tidak sampai Chanyeol hyung pulang"

"Kenapa tertawa? Yasudah kalau begitu, atau nanti sore ku jemput kau lagi dirumah, bisa kan?"

"Ah sepertinya bisa, yasudah sore saja"

"Kau sudah sarapan pagi?"

"Kebetulan belum, kenapa memangnya? "

"Tak apa, hanya ingin memberimu ini"

Kai menyodorkan satu kotak makanan yanh dibawa nya entah sejak kapan kepada Sehun. Sehun yang kelihatannya bingung pun menerimanya saja.

"Apa ini? Makanan? Hei, harusnya kau tak usah repot-repot seperti ini, aku bisa memasak sarapanku sendiri dirumah"

"Sudahlah makan saja, makanan itu tak kububuhi racun kok, haha. Anggap saja itu sebuah bentuk perhatianku padamu. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti sore"

Kai mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun sebentar sambil tersenyum sebelum ia membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun untuk pulang.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Astaga, beruntung sekali dia. Kai sangat baik padanya, tapi kenapa respon dirinya biasa saja? Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah lagi.

"Aku pulang"

Chanyeol sampai ke rumahnya tepat pukul 1 siang. Soal ujian yang begitu banyak membuat nya pusing dan lesu. Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya, kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana ibunya pergi? Kenapa tak berpamitan padanya dulu kalau mau pergi?

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Melepaskan seragam sekolahnya dan mengistirahatkan badanya diatas ranjang sembari mendinginkan badannya dibawah AC. Cuaca siang ini sangat panas sekali apalagi ditambah dirinya yang kelelahan setelah mengerjakan soal membuatnya hampir pingsan dan dehidrasi.

Chanyeol mencoba menutup matanya, menikmati keheningan rumahnya yang sepi tanpa penghuni. Tanpa penghuni?

Tunggu...

Sepertinya ada satu penghuni disini. Ah iya, dia ingat. Dia memiliki adik. Sehunnya. Dia lupa kalau adiknya mendapatkan hari libur disaat dirinya sedang ujian. Kemana anak itu? Apa ia pergi juga?

Ia jadi merindukan adik tercintanya itu. Karena penasaran, Chanyeol mencoba keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Ingin membuka kenop pintunya, tapi ia masih terlalu takut. Chanyeol mencoba mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu kamar Sehun, berharap ia dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya didalam.

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun didalam. Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

Ternyata, Sehun sedang tidur siang. Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Hei, apa kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Aku merindukanmu"

Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai lembut milik adiknya.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali saat tidur. Aku memang pengecut, hanya bisa mendekatimu disaat dirimu sudah terlelap. Maafkan aku..."

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat jam di nakasnya, sudah jam 4 sore. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di samping bantal, lalu mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

Kai-ah

Nanti ku jemput jam 6 sore, bersiap-siaplah.

Begitulah isi pesan dari Kai yang barusan ia baca. Sehun beringsut dari ranjangnya, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Tenggorokannya sangat kering sekali sehabis bangun tidur.

Saat keluar dari kamar, Sehun mendapati Chanyeol sedang menonton tv. Syukurlah, kakaknya sudah pulang, jadi ia bisa pergi nanti dengan Kai.

Tak berniat untuk menyapa Chanyeol, Sehun langsung saja melengos pergi ke dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih dingin dari dalam kulkas, meminumnya, lalu masuk ke kamar lagi.

Kai tepat menjemputnya pukul 6 sore. Sehun bergegas turun dari kamarnya lalu menemui Kai.

"Hai Kai, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ah tidak kok. Ayo masuk."

Kai membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun. Sehun sedikit tersentuh atas perlakuan Kai. Tapi, sejak kapan Kai mempunyai mobil? Apa dia membawa mobil hanya untuk sekedar mengajaknya kencan saja?

"Hei, sejak kapan kau mempunyai mobil? Aku tak pernah melihatmu membawa mobil sebelumnya, bahkan kau kemana-mana saja memakai motor"

"Sudah lama, aku malas saja menggunakan mobil untuk ke sekolah. Lagipula ini kan kencan spesial bersamamu, jadi harus spesial juga"

Sehun tertawa mendengar apa yang kekasihnya itu ucapkan.

"Wah picisan sekali kau Kim Jongin, haha"

Kai mengajak Sehun pergi ke suatu taman yang seperti nya sudah di atur olehnya untuk kencan kali ini. Sehun sedikit tercengang kali ini. Pasal nya ternyata Kai tidak main-main soal kencan kali. Ia benar-benar menyiapkan segalanya.

Jalan setapak yang dilewati oleh mereka sudah ditaburi kelopak-kelopak mawar merah dan putih sampai menuju ke sebuah meja makan di tengah tengah taman. Di sekelilingnya juga dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang cantik.

"Hei, kau sungguh niat sekali menyiapkan ini semua, aku jadi tersanjung hahaha"

Sehun tertawa geli sekali.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menertawakan ku, memang nya salah kalau aku menyiapkan semua ini untuk kekasih ku sendiri?"

Kai sedikit cemberut.

"Eih, a-ani bukan begitu, hanya saja.. agak sedikit aneh saja. Sudahlah, maafkan aku ya? Jangan cemberut lagi"

"Terimakasih ya untuk malam ini, aku sangat menikmatinya"

Sehun tersenyum pada Kai, lalu Kai juga membalas senyumnya.

"Ya terimakasih juga karena kau juga mau menerima ajakanku. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke rumahmu, lalu segera tidur"

Kai mengelus surai milik Sehun dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya, hati-hati dijalan"

"Sehun!"

Kai memanggilnya kembali saat ia akan membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar.

"Ada apalagi Kai?"

Cup.

Kai menciumnya. Tepat di bibirnya. Ya dibibir. Hanya sebentar, ciuman dibibir tanpa lumatan, hanya sebatas menempel.

Sehun sukses membeku di tempat. Barusan ia... dirinya...

"A-ah a-aku sebaiknya segera masuk. Se-selamat ma-malam"

Sehun segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki rumahnya tanpa melihat kembali wajah Kai, rasanya sungguh malu dan aneh.

Kai hanya tertawa geli di dalam mobil, lalu bergegas pergi dari rumah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Chanyeol menghabiskan harinya dirumah, hanya di kamarnya saja. Memang sejak ujian kelulusan sebulan yang lalu, sekolah meliburkan siswa-siswa tingkat akhir untuk menunggu hasil kelulusan dirumah sambil mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk memasuki universitas yang mereka pilih. Chanyeol sendiri pun sudah tenang karena dirinya mendapatkan beasiswa berkuliah di Inggris selama 4 tahun untuk mengejar gelar sarjananya di bidang arsitektur. Ia sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada orangtuanya namun dirinya meminta kepada ibu dan ayahnya agar merahasiakannya dari Sehun.

Sementara Sehun sudah sibuk untuk ujian kenaikan kelasnya. Ia harus dapat nilai bagus untuk masuk ke kelas favorit. Dan di kelas 2 nanti juga dirinya harus benar-benar giat belajar untuk memperbagus nilai-nilai nya agar ia mudah mendapatkan universitas yang diinginkannya.

"Kira-kira Chanyeol hyung masuk universitas dimana ya?"

Sehun bermonolog sendiri sambil belajar di meja belajar di kamarnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berinteraksi dengan kakak kesayangannya itu. Bahkan sampai kakaknya mau masuk universitas mana saja ia tidak tahu. Terlalu gengsi bagi Sehun untuk memulai pembicaraan pada kakaknya, mengingat terakhir kali ia sudah berbicara kejam sekali pada kakaknya. Lagipula ia juga yang meminta Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya. Entah mengapa sekarang ia menyesalinya.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Tidur saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sehun memasuki hari ujian untuk kenaikan kelasnya. Sebelum diadakan ujian kenaikan kelas, sekolah sudah terlebih dahulu mengumumkan kelulusan bagi siswa tingkat akhir dan melaksanakan wisuda. Sehun tahu kakaknya lulus, ia melihat pengumuman yang tertempel di mading, dan juga ia mengikuti wisuda kakaknya kemarin.

Ia sempat berinteraksi dengan kakaknya. Hanya obrolan singkat, seperti "Hai Sehun" "Chanyeol hyung, selamat ya atas kelulusanmu" dan lalu berpelukan sebentar sambil menemaninya berfoto saat memakai baju wisuda dan topi toga. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang yang baru berkenalan, sangat kaku sekali.

Ini baru hari ketiga ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung. Sehun mengerjakan ujiannya dengan teliti, ia sudah belajar dan menyimpan semua materinya di dalam otaknya, dan ia sangat optimis untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ujiannya kali ini.

"Ibu, ayah aku berangkat ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun, dan sampaikan maafku juga padanya karena tak memberitahukan kepergianku padanya. Doakan aku agar aku sukses menempuh kuliahku disana"

"Iya nak, ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu. Jangan macam-macam disana, kau seorang diri. Jangan lupa untuk terus mengabari kabarmu pada ibu"

"Ayah dan ibu akan mengunjungi mu setiap 6 bulan sekali kesana, kau belajar yang rajin ya"

Ayah menepuk nepuk pundak anak kesayangannya itu.

"Terimakasih ayah, ibu. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, ibu tolong berikan ini pada Sehun ya"

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaangggg"

Sehun melepas sepatunya dan menaruh nya di rak sepatu.

"Kau sudah pulang nak? Segera ganti pakaianmu lalu makan siang ya"

"Baik bu"

"Bagaimana ujianmu tadi? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?"

Ibu duduk disamping Sehun saat Sehun sedang makan siang.

"Lancar bu, aku mengerjakannya dengan benar dan teliti, aku sangat yakin sekali aku akan dapat nilai yang sempurna"

"Bagus nak, terus berusaha mengejar masa depanmu dengan belajar yang giat ya"

Ibu mengelus rambut hitam anaknya dengan sangat lembut.

"Sepi sekali rumah bu, ayah kemana?"

"Ayahmu sedang tidur siang di kamarnya"

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Eum... itu... hyungmu..."

"Kenapa bu? Chanyeol hyung kenapa?"

Sehun menjauhkan piringnya yang sudah kosong, lalu menenggak segelas air putih sampai habis, lalu kembali melihat kearah ibunya kembali yang kelihatannya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hyungmu... sedang pergi nak"

"Pergi kemana bu?"

"Eum... kakakmu... pergi ke Inggris"

"Oh... APA?! INGGRIS?!"

"Iya nak, Chanyeol kakakmu sedang pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya selama 4 tahun. Maaf ibu baru bisa memberitahukanmu sekarang, ini permintaan kakakmu sendiri untuk merahasiakan ini darimu. Ia bilang ia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu yang akan naik kelas sebentar lagi."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tak berpamitan padaku langsung? Kenapa main pergi begitu saja? Kapan ia berangkat bu?"

"Tadi 10 pagi keberangkatannya, saat kau sedang mengerjakan ujianmu di sekolah. Itu sebabnya ia tak mau berpamitan padamu, ia takut mengganggu konsentrasimu"

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Inilah hal yang paling disesalinya. Hyungnya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun padanya. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal sekali.

"Ini... hyungmu menitipkan ini pada ibu"

Ibu memberikan sebuah kotak bersampul biru langit, warna kesukaan Sehun. Hyungnya tahu betul apa warna kesukaannya.

Sehun mengambil kotak itu, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dibukanya kotak itu, yang didalamnya berisikan sebuah album foto, satu buah kunci, dan sepucuk surat.

Hai Sehun adik kecilku

Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama aku tidak menyapamu, sekali nya menyapa hanya lewat sepucuk surat ini, hehe.

Bagaimana ujianmu? Lancar-lancar saja kan? Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, semoga kau mendapatkan kelas favoritmu nanti.

Aku minta maaf, karena aku tidak memberitahukanmu soal kepergianku. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Inggris selama 4 tahun, aku sangat senang sekali. Semoga kau juga bisa masuk di universitas yang kau inginkan ya.

Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja disana. Aku janji aku pasti akan segera pulang kesana dengan gelar sarjana ku dan dengan kesuksesanku. Kau harus belajar yang giat, maaf aku tak bisa membantumu belajar lagi.

Terimakasih ya karena kau sudah mau menemani hari terakhirku kemarin saat wisuda. Aku senang sekali bisa berfoto berdua denganmu saat wisuda.

Oh ya, ini kuberikan sebuah album foto kita berdua, kadang kalau aku merindukanmu aku suka sekali melihat-lihat foto di album ini. Maaf karena aku, kita harus saling menjauh. Aku benar-benar menepati janjiku untuk menjauhimu kan? Maaf ya, maafkan aku.

Aku juga menitipkan kunci kamarku padamu, tolong jangan berikan pada ibu, kalau tidak semua barang dikamarku bisa habis karena dibuang dan dibereskan olehnya, haha. Kalau kau merindukanku kau bisa sekali-kali mengunjungi kamarku. Tapi mana mungkin kau merindukanku, hehe.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, hiduplah dengan baik, aku titip ayah dan ibu ya tolong kau jaga dengan baik. Hidup lah bahagia dengan Kai dan bertemanlah dengan baik dengan teman-temanmu disekolah. Aku pasti akan segera kembali.

Karena aku selalu merindukanmu dan akan selalu menyanyangimu, Sehun-ah.

Sudah dulu ya, jaga rumah dengan baik, oke? Haha.

Orang yang menyayangimu, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung... hiks hyung... kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku... aku bahkan belum mengucapkan kata maaf padamu... maafkan aku hyung hiks"

Memang penyesalan selalu ada diakhir. Harus ada yang mengalah. Harus ada yang pergi agar penyesalan itu datang. Dan Chanyeol yang terpaksa harus mengalah pergi dari adik kesayangannya.

"Karena cinta sejati tidak akan pudar walau dimakan usia, terpatok waktu, dan terpisahkan ribuan kilometer jarak" – Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Competely Love

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun (ChanHun), and other cast (find out in the story)

Genre : Brothership, Romance, Yaoi

Rated :T- M

Author : SuyangSuyong

Disclaimer : Ff ini pure hasil dari pikiran author 'suyangsuyong', strawberry B Cuma bantu share.

Summary : Sehun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan percintaan mereka sejak awal memang salah, terlebih mereka adalah saudara. Akankah kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir indah? /YAOI/BOYXBOY/BL/HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS.

 **.**

 **Warning! Don't Read If You Don't Like Yaoi**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading guys^^

.

.

.

 **-** _ **4 tahun kemudian -**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Sehun POV-**_

Ini aku. Park Sehun anak kesayangan ayah dan ibuku. Kini aku sudah berkuliah di universitas yang aku inginkan, Daegu University. Dan aku kini sudah memasuki semester dua jurusan pendidikan.

Aku yang dulu dengan aku yang sekarang sungguhlah sudah berbeda. Aku lebih dewasa sekarang, aku sudah bisa lebih mandiri meski kadang aku masih suka manja pada ibuku. Aku lulus dari masa SMA ku sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku menjadi siswa angkatan dengan nilai yang terbaik. Itulah sebabnya aku dengan mudah memasuki universitasku yang sekarang.

Aku sendiri sekarang. Ya, maksudku kalian tahu lah. Saat masa SMA aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Kai, orang yang sangat ku sayangi. Namun, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah pada saat wisuda SMA, karena Kai ingin berkuliah sekaligus menetap di Amerika mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang dancer sedangkan aku juga fokus pada apa yang kukejar. Tapi sampai sekarang aku dan Kai masih suka bertukar kabar melalui telepon, dan sesekali Kai mengunjungiku di Korea.

Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Kai, karena selama 3 tahun ia mau menjadi teman sebangku ku dan juga teman curhatku. Bahkan saat ia tahu aku sedih karena di tinggal Chanyeol hyung kuliah di luar negeri ia selalu menghiburku dan membuatku melupakan kesedihan ku.

Ya beginilah hidupku sekarang. Sedikit agak bergaya modern, pakaian yang sedikit modis namun tetap sederhana, gadget dikanan dan kiriku. Maklum saja, sekarang sedang masa-masanya tugas kuliah menumpuk jadi setiap hari hanya laptop yang ku pegang dan juga ponsel.

Aku menyeruput Americano coffee ku. Aku sedang berada di sebuah kafe terkenal di dekat area tempat kuliahku. Duduk di sudut ruangan di samping jendela, dengan alunan musik jazz membuatku rileks dan nyaman untuk berlama-lama di kafe ini. Aku membuka laptopku lalu ku lanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda tadi.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah ibu, ada apa?"

 _"Ibu dan ayah ingin menyusul hyungmu di Inggris, dia akan wisuda dan sekalian ibu ingin menjemputnya pulang kerumah. Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu, kau tak apa kan ibu tinggal selama itu?"_

"Oh begitu, aku tak apa bu, ibu dan ayah pergilah, aku akan menjaga rumah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol hyung, ucapkan juga selamat atas wisudanya. Ayah dan ibu hati-hati dijalan ya, jaga kesehatan"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau juga jaga kesehatanmu ya nak"_

Huft. Enak ya jadi Chanyeol hyung. Dia sudah menyelesaikan studinya. Sementara aku masih harus menyelesaikan setumpuk tugas yang membuat jengkel ini. Dan juga, Chanyeol hyung akan pulang. Aku sangat merindukannya sekali.

Akupun melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Kulihat dari jendela kafe diluar hujan rintik-rintik. Kebetulan sekali aku tak membawa payung jadi aku bisa lebih lama duduk di kafe ini. Lagipula kafe ini sedang tidak ramai pengunjung.

 _ **\- Sehun POV end.-**_

"Hoi, Sehun!"

"Wah, Minseok hyung, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku kehujanan tahu, ku lihat ada tempat berteduh disini yasudah aku masuk saja, hehe. Kau sendiri sedang apa menyendiri di pojokan begitu? Seperti tidak punya pacar saja"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kang-ssaem, dan juga kau menyindir ku tapi sendirinya juga begitu, dasar tidak tahu diri"

Jongdae duduk di sebelah Sehun, setelah memesan satu cangkir coffee latte kesukaannya.

"Eih, jangan salah, kau tak tahu aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Siapa? Paling juga kau hanya mengaku-aku. Atau bisa jadi, bakpau buatanmu yang kau jadikan pacar, haha"

"Eits, menghina saja kau. Ini dia pacarku tahu"

Minseok menunjukkan ponsel nya kepada Sehun.

"Omo omo omoo... itu.. itu.. Suho sunbae kan? Ketua klub pencinta alam itu? Kau... kau seriusan?"

"Kau kira aku bercanda?"

Minseok memutar matanya malas.

"Ani.. hanya saja.. sulit dipercaya hehe. Bagaimana bisa hyung?"

"Entahlah aku sendiri juga bingung, dia datang mendekatiku beberapa hari yang lalu, mengajakku jalan, dan akhirnya kemarin mengajakku menjadi pacarnya"

"Eih pantas saja kemarin-kemarin kau selalu menolak setiap ku ajak pergi, rupanya ada orang lain yang sudah duluan mengajakmu, cih"

"Hei, kenapa kau marah? Aigoo, kau lucu sekali Sehunnie, haha"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu bodoh. Itu menjijikkan hyung"

Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Ponselmu berdering, Hun"

"Oh iya, bentar ya hyung, aku permisi mengangkat telepon dulu"

Sehun mengangkat telepon dari seseorang

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Hey Hun, apa kabar?"_

"Baekhyun hyung?"

 _"Iya ini aku, kau apa kabar?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Kau bagaimana hyung?"

 _"Aku juga baik-baik saja, Hun"_

"Kau tahu darimana nomorku hyung?"

 _"Temanmu Minseok yang memberitahuku"_

"Minseok hyung? Kau kenal hyung?"

 _"Ya, Minseok adalah tetanggaku sekaligus teman rumahku, aku meminta nomormu darinya"_

"Oh begitu. Ah ya, ada apa kau menelponku hyung?"

 _"Oh iya sampai lupa. Rencananya besok aku ingin mengunjungi rumahmu, rumahmu masih yang lama kan? Sekalian aku juga ingin bertemu ibumu, sudah lama sekali aku tak berjumpa ibumu"_

"Iya hyung, rumahku masih yang dulu. Tapi kalau besok kau tidak bisa bertemu ibu, hyung. Ayah dan ibu pergi ke Inggris untuk menjemput Chanyeol hyung"

 _"Ah iya, aku lupa kalau Chanyeol akan di wisuda. Yasudah kalau begitu aku akan kerumahmu kalau Chanyeol sudah pulang saja. Nanti kabari aku kalau Chanyeol sudah pulang, oke?"_

"Baiklah hyung"

Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hei hyung, kau kenal Baekhyun hyung? Kenapa tak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Yak! Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau dan Baekhyun sangat dekat. Aku pindah ke sebelah rumah Baekhyun dan kami menjadi tetangga. Mungkin sudah 5 tahun kami bertetanggaan. Sudah 5 tahun juga aku menjadi teman rumahnya. Saat kami bercerita tentang kuliah kami masing masing, dan Baekhyun menanyakan tenpat kuliahku, dia langsung menanyakan apakah aku mengenalmu. Yasudah ku jawab saja aku mengenalmu dan dia langsung meminta nomormu padaku, dan kuberikan saja nomormu padanya"

"Oh begitu. Ah iya, hyung aku pulang duluan ya. Rumah ku kosong dan aku harus membersihkan rumahku. Sampai jumpa besok hyung"

Sehun langsung bergegas keluar kafe meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terbengong setelah bercerita panjang lebar.

"Hei! Yak! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendirian?!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di rumah pukul 7 malam. Hujan siang tadi sangat lama dan sialnya ia harus bersama hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu. Rumah terlihat gelap dan sepi sekali.

Sehun mengambil kunci rumah dari kantong celananya lalu membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci itu.

Menyalakan semua lampu termasuk lampu jalan, Sehun lalu bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk menyalakan tv. Sehun tak suka rumah dalam keadaan sepi, apalagi saat sedang seorang diri, jadi ia menyalakan tv untuk meramaikan suasana.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya, berganti pakaian, lalu turun lagi ke dapur. Ia lapar, dan dikafe tadi ia hanya meminum 2 cangkir Americano coffee saja. Jadi ia hendak memasak ramen untuk makan malamnya, setidaknya ia bisa mengganjal perutnya hanya untuk malam ini karena ia sudah sangat kelelahan untuk memasak.

Sehun membawa ramen buatannya ke ruang tamu, duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara tv. Kalau malam begini Sehun suka sekali menonton acara SNL Korea, asal kalian tahu walaupun terkesan cuek Sehun ini suka dengan hal lelucon.

"Haahh kenapa rumah sepi sekali, aku kesepian"

Sehun mendesah lelah, jujur Sehun merasa kesepian. Karena merasa bosan, lelah, dan mengantuk juga, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja, tanpa mematikan tv dan lampu ruang tamu terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun pukul 6 pagi, ia ingat hari ini ada jadwal kelasnya Kang-ssaem pada pukul 10 pagi, dan ia harus menyerahkan tugasnya hari ini pada si dosen botak itu. Kalau saja telat menyerahkannya, habis sudah nyawanya oleh si dosen terkejam berkepala plontos itu.

Sehun bergegas ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, 20 menit sarapan ala Sehun pun jadi. Hanya nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur mata sapi setengah matang diatasnya dan segelas susu.

Sehun membawa sarapannya ke ruang tamu. Tv semalam masih nyala, dan sekarang channel yang sedang ia tonton sedang menyuguhkan berita-berita terhangat.

Sehun menyuapkan makanannya kemulut sambil mendengarkan acara berita tersebut.

 _"Pesawat Boeing E1719 yang membawa penumpang dari bandara Incheon dengan tujuan ke Inggris tadi malam mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat mengalami turbulensi dahsyat sehingga pesawat tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke Samudra Pasifik. Kabar yang baru kami dapatkan, tidak ada korban selamat, dan tim SAR baru akan memulai pencarian korban pada pagi ini. Berikut ini daftar korban meninggal dunia"_

 **Deg.**

Sehun menjatuhkan piring yang sedang di pegangnya saat melihat daftar nama korban meninggal dunia di tv.

Ayah dan ibunya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak apa korban pesawat sudah tiba di bandara? Mana? Cepat beritahu saya! Saya ingin melihatnya pak, tolong!"

"Sabar Tuan, korban yang sudah ditemukan masih dievakuasi dan akan baru akan dikirim sore nanti. Mohon Tuan sabar menunggu. Kalau nanti korban sudah tiba akan saya beritahu"

Sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Persetan dengan tugas Kang-ssaem yang tak terkumpul, demi apapun ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk bersandar. Kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya, ayah dan ibunya, pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Sehun merasa berdosa karena ia kadang suka tak menuruti apa kemauan orangtuanya.

"Ayah... ibu... kenapa k-kalian meninggalkanku hiks hiks"

 **-** _ **Seminggu kemudian -**_

Kini Sehun benar-benar sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki semangat hidup sekarang. Orang-orang yang selama ini menyemangatinya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Ya, dua hari yang lalu setelah jenazah ayah dan ibunya tiba Sehun langsung memakamkannya di pemakaman dekat kompleks rumahnya.

Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasanya ia hilang arah dan tak memiliki semangat hidup. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menjalani kuliah nya. Walaupun nilainya agak berkurang sedikit karena ia terlambat mengumpulkan tugas Kang-ssaem tapi untungnya dosen botak galaknya itu mau memakluminya dan tidak memarahinya.

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kelas. Sehun malas untuk keluar rumah, padahal hari ini Minseok hyung dan Tao mengajaknya pergi.

Sehun hanya duduk di sofa. Seorang diri. Pandangannya kabur, tak tahu memandang apa. Pikirannya kosong dan kacau, mukanya pun juga kusut.

Ponsel nya berdering. Sehun mengangkat telepon nya dengan malas tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Sahut Sehun dengan suara lemas dan seraknya.

 _"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku perlu kerumahmu sekarang juga?"_

"Ah Baekhyun hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja hyung. Kau tidak perlu datang sepagi ini kerumahku."

 _"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Hun. Jangan berbohong, aku tahu. Nanti siang aku akan kerumahmu sambil membawa makanan untukmu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, tetaplah dirumah, oke? Jaga dirimu baik-baik"_

"Ya hyung baiklah. Terimakasih hyung"

 _"Istirahatlah, Hun. Sudahlah, kau jangan terus-menerus larut dalam kesedihan. Ingat, kau masih punya mimpi yang masih belum kau raih. Masa depanmu masih panjang, Hun. Kau harus membanggakan ayah dan ibumu yang berada diatas, mengerti? Jadi, kau harus bangkit."_

"Iya hyung, aku sangat mengerti hyung. Terimakasih hyung, aku akan mendengar nasihatmu"

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sehun terdiam lagi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun hyung, ia harus bangkit. Ia tak boleh terus-menerus terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Ia harus bisa membanggakan ayah dan ibunya dengan prestasinya.

Sehun bangun dari sofa dan beranjak dari dapur. Membuka kulkas lalu menuangkan segelas air dingin dari dalam botol. Ia perlu membasahi kerongkongannya yang sudah sangat kering dari kemarin.

 **Ting-tong.**

Siapa yang memencet bel rumah sepagi ini? Sungguh Sehun malas hanya sekedar mengintip dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu kurang kerjaan sepagi ini.

Sehun berjalan dari dapur ke pintu depan, berniat untuk membuka pintunya tanpa mengintipnya terlebih dahulu, terlalu malas untuk mengintipnya. Tak lupa sebelumnya Sehun berteriak dari dalam sebelum membukakan pintunya.

"Siapa?"

Sehun membukakan pintunya. Matanya membelalak. Sehun terkejut bukan main. Sehun hanya bisa terpaku di posisinya, membeku tak bisa berkutik apapun.

Dia...

Kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Next?

Hayo gimana ? makin gregetkah? Hehe

Review always ditunggu loh...


End file.
